Equestria Girls' Devil Sentry!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: She-Demon Sunset was close to victory of defeating Twilight and her friends, but one Sentry stood in her way unleashing some demonic beat-down. Thought that's the start of this devilish adventure. FlashxSunsetxHarem. language, some brutal things with blood, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**When a Sentry becomes a Devil!**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A Demonic female voice laughed staring down at 6 girls, who are beaten down with some bruises and blood, with a frightening grin.

The She-Demon is a human woman about 7-8 feet tall with dark-red skin, sharp teeth with fangs, red and yellow flame-like hair standing up, green colored eyes with black in both the out and in the green circle, and two bat-like wings with a hole or two. She wears a dress with the colors of yellow, black, and red, as the top barely covers her M-cup breasts' cleavage, flame-like color tail, and black boots with red tilt at the top.

"Looks like your little 'friendship' power have failed you Princess Twilight and now, it's time for you to die!" The She-Demon said raising her hands glowing in dark-aura the girl with normal body built, breasts sizes: GG-cup, known as Twilight is being lifted in the dark aura drawing her to the demon.

"Twilight!" The Rainbow-haired girl shouted, with med sizes muscle and breasts sizes: F-cup.

"We can't give up naw, the whole school is counting on us!" The girl with a cowgirl hat, and same muscle sizes as the rainbow haired girl, said with a western accent. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

Meanwhile, inside the school of the destroyed front door are some young teens, most likely students, there with their eyes green and their faces are like their life had been suck right out of them. They have been mind control by the She-Demon as she plans to use them as an army to invade another world. However, one student is struggling in his mind to break free more than anyone here while feeling something strange inside of him like he's about to burst or something.

"Oh, I think I'll bring someone out to watch your die!" The She-Demon smirked waving her finger to bring that boy out.

"Flash!" Twilight worried seeing the boy she likes being controlled.

"How ironic, the boy you loved is about to watch you being killed by me, and soon I will take over Equestria!" The She-Demon declared laughing loud at the sky.

"Sunset Shimmer, please! It's not too late for you, there is a better way for you to understand of what true strength is than just to gain power." Twilight pleaded hoping to reason with the demon 'Sunset Shimmer' to stop this madness.

"Oh, still believe I'll see the errors of my ways, do you really have that much fate in friendship and helping others?" Sunset asked wanted to hear Twilight's last words before sending her off to the afterlife.

"I do." Twilight said narrowing her eyes at Sunset, that alone piss the demon girl off.

The zombie-stated Flash watch as Sunset glares at Twilight and ready herself to strike to end her once and for all. But something inside Flash began to feel strange, started to hear a voice in his head, telling him about Sunset.

 _Free her, free her from the demon possessing her very being before it is too late._

The voice sounded just like Flash's but more demonic tone in it. Flash didn't understand what the voice meant, it saying that Sunset is not truly herself but is being controlled? Even if he does understand most of that, he doesn't know what to do since he's understand some mind-controlling spell, feeling a little helpless.

 _YOU have the power within you, you felt it before but pretend to not to, you've always know you not like any normal human._

This made Flash sweat a bit, this voice somehow about Flash's certain condition when he first notices it as a little kid, he always felt different than any other not because of traits or talents but something more. It happens whenever he's angry and something snaps making go on a wild rampage like an animal or something worst. He's been trying suppressed for years but it always kept trying to come out.

 _Do not be afraid, you can control the power with your Will Power alone, giving the strength to save those two from certain doom and all others. If you're willing to cross the line to save them._

Flash still feels hesitated about this, worrying that something bad may happen but looking in front of him as Sunset's claws are about to hit Twilight's face intended on going for the kill. Seeing this he has no other choice.

 _You can easily break free of this binding, show the world what and who you truly are and fight for what you believe in. Now Roar!_

And so, he did, Flash eyes went back to normal but only for a moment as he closes his eyes for a moment and shot them back open reveal his vivid cornflower blue colored eyes have change into glowing red eyes, he screams from the top of lungs louder than anything that the whole can hear literally. Then Flash is engulfed by a flash of dark-red light and black lightning surrounding it, the light even stretches high into the sky while giving off a strong shockwave.

Sunset, Twilight, the 5 other girls, all became shock of what's happening to Flash seeing unleashing some sort of power. Questioning of what's happening to Flash, why does he have powers, how long has he has them, how is it even possible for a normal person to even have it in the first place. All the questions will be answer soon as the light fades away.

Flash lower his head showing everyone his new look, his red eyes and his hair that was once blue is now white like snow. Flash checks himself seeing he is still in control of himself and the power is bursting wild but calm at the same time, he smirks thinking this power feels good.

"What the hell is this, what sort of trick are you doing?!" Sunset demanded to know what is going here.

"To be honesty, this power, I've always had since I was born but never once let it out because I fear I could hurt someone or worse even kill them, but it turns out I realizes this power is a part of me that I must accept no more running away." Flash said slowly walking up to them and suddenly in a flash, Flash kicks Sunset hug hands off of Twilight and caught her before falling back to the ground on his feet.

"F-Flash?" Twilight confused wondering if this is really Flash Sentry, he gave her a smirk.

"Don't worry Twi, I'll save Sunset, that's promise." Flash declared putting the purple haired girl down and facing Sunset.

 **(Music: Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry)**

"If you want to die that badly, then grant you your death wish!" Sunset said roaring loud. Flash only smiles in response for getting into a battle stance.

"Alright, let get this party started!" Flash shouted feeling excitement about this battle.

The two charges at each other into a power clash with their fists struggling to push one another, the force of their strikes force them back away but Flash quickly dash towards Sunset giving her some rapid punches but she blocks them with her arms in a cross defense. She uses her tail to smack Flash to a wall thought he recovered landing on the wall making cracks as well, Sunset fires them flame color orbs as Flash dodges most of them the last one he kicks it hard like a soccer ball so fast the She-Demon couldn't react in time, the orb hit dead-on in the face sending her back a few feet. This made her mad as she flies up and dive down with a drop kick on fire like a meteor, Flash leap to the side to avoid the kick but Sunset swings arm hitting to the chest crashing to a wall.

Normally, that would have hurt a person enough to be sent to a hospital but Flash no normal person. He jumps off the wall dusting off the dusts and little rubbles while smirks seeing as he is completely okay.

"Oh my!" The pale-pink haired girl with small muscle shocked. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"Could have said it better myself, Fluttershy." The purple spiral-haired with fairly body built said eyes widen trying not to miss everything she is seeing now. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"WOW, look at Flash go, he's all 'I'm so stylish' and giving Sunset the old one-two. You know this actually reminds me a of video game I have at involving demons and a red coated hero saving the day." The hyper-active puffy pink-haired girl skinny said fast. Breasts sizes: I-cup, biggest of the group.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie, why don't show me that game… IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS!" The rainbow-haired girl shouted.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down, we'll get through this." Twilight said.

"But that still doesn't explain what's going on with Flash!" The cowgirl pointed out trying not to freak out about this.

"I don't know, Applejack, but maybe this can be our chance to use our magic on Sunset." Twilight suggested with determination, the others were worry about doing it because Sunset was able to stop them before they could do it.

"Don't worry girls, this time Flash will keep Sunset busy and weaken her enough for our final attack!" Pinkie stated believing they can do this. They all nod agreeing to do it.

"AAAAAnd Rarity can get back at Sunset for ruining her dress." Pinkie said playfully.

"LET DO IT!" Rarity shouted.

Back at the fight, Flash seem to have listen to the girls with new enhance hearing decided to keep Sunset distracted long enough for the girls to do whatever they we're about to do.

 _I sense some strong magic in them, they can help you get the demon out of Sunset freeing her from her demonic hold._

The voice talked again giving him the reason to fight hard with everything he got to save Sunset.

The two are now in power barrage class of punches and kicks even trying to pace each other in speed seem pretty equal but Flash can react much quicker as he is able land severely blows onto her. Sunset in rage flies up high few dozen feet above the school, when she stops, she gathers some of her magic into a large dark flame ball.

"I actually thought you were cute before Flash, but now you're stupid annoy!" Sunset shouted furiously before throwing the ball at him.

Flash worries that the ball would destroy the whole school with everyone in it and everything else in 2 or 3 miles rang. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he pours his demonic power into his fist though not all of it as he pours the other fragment into his legs so made an epic jump towards the ball of death. He wasn't sure if this will work but it's worth a try to protect those around he holds in his heart. He thrusts his fist against the magic ball into like an anime beam struggle but one side is the person himself, it tough for Flash trying to push it back though Sunset wasn't going to give up either as she tries to push the ball forward.

Flash closes his eyes, trying to dig deeper into himself to draw out more power, he shot them when he felt more of the demonic power from within exploding giving Flash the strength he needs to push the magic ball up in the sky passing the She-Demon with a shock jaw0dropping expression. Suddenly she felt something grabbing her tail, looking to Flash dragging her down fast and slamming her to the ground making a creator about her but a few inches bigger.

"This is not possible?!" Sunset snarled.

"Don't worry Sunset, you'll be free from it soon." Flash said confusing Flash of what he meant. Flash looks up smiling, Sunset turns her head to see what was Flash looking at, gasps to see Twilight and her friends, with pony ears, longer hair, and three with wings, are about to do what they were gonna do to her earlier.

"Sunset Shimmer, feel the Magic of Friendship, more powerful than any magic!" Twilight shouted as the magically aura turns into a rainbow heading towards the panicking Sunset.

The Rainbow traps into a tornado of colors, it exploded thus making a bigger creator than before with the weaken now-human Sunset in the middle, with her breasts shrunk down to G-cup. With Sunset down, the mind-controlled students are now free heading outside to see what is going on.

 **(Music End)**

"Either in this world or another, no matter how much power you gain, you can never truly become powerful without the strength of others within to help." Twilight lectured. Sunset started crying, wiping, and apologizing to everyone.

Suddenly, Flash appears behind Sunset with his fist in the air almost like he's gonna strike at eh weaken girl. Twilight and the girls, gasps thinking Flash is gonna do something bad but to their surprise he strikes the ground below him.

"Now, to take care of one last thing." Flash said picking what appears-to-be a strange foru-legged black creature with a one-eye skull and sharp bone claws, seem to be the size of a large dog about 4 and half feet tall.

"Th-that's the weird dog I saw at an alley, it jumped up to with like was going to attack…" Sunset said remembering of seeing that thing before.

"This 'demon-dog' or whatever did attack you, but it was more like from the inside slowly trying to control your body trying to make you into a psychopath." Flash explained somehow, he just knows what that thing is.

"Probably around the time before we broke up." He mentioned thinking back on how Sunset's behavior changed all the sudden.

Sunset started to recall feeling strange with going on with lately but didn't think too much of it.

Flash throws the demon into the air, then something in him telling him about summoning his weapons, he put his hands out and two magic circles appears. He put his hands inside the circle, feeling something, grabs them pulling them out of the circles reveal to be two guns one is white and the other is black.

"Alright mutt, play dead." Flash said pulling the trigger of the guns, firing two bullets at the demon dog-like, completely destroying in just two shots, but not before hearing some last words from it.

 _Curse you, Sparda's bloodline?!_

Flash knew this was who he is from the start, and now he has fully embrace his demonic powers, not really sure how he was even born with them anyway but what the demon said might give him a clue. Something about a guy name Sparda.

"Flash, are you okay?" Twilight asked worrying if he's still the same Flash.

Flash looks at Twilight, guessing shock about the whole ordeal, putting on a smiling-smirk face while taking her hand into his.

"Better, now that you're safe." Flash said Twilight smiles as well as blushing, feeling relief, she got her answer.

Flash slides down to creator to Sunset, she still couldn't believe that she let herself being controlled by the demon making do some horrible things that may hunt her in her dreams. He offers his hand to Sunset which she was confuses by this.

"Glad you're safe too, I promise to never let anything like this happens again." Flash declared, his eyes have gone back to normal color but his hair is still white.

"But… I still did horrible things to everything driving them away, even tried to hurt them." Sunset cried thinking back on all the bad things she done. "How can you even look at me like nothing matters?" She asked clutching her hands on the ground.

"Because, all I see is a beautiful girl who's going through some tough times, and I think Twilight can agree on helping you." Flash said looking at the princess as she smiles.

"R-really?" Sunset exclaimed Flash pushes her up as Twilight grabs her hand pulling her out of the creator.

"Yes, I believe there is deep down, you just wanted to find where you belong and want make friends. I bet they can teach you." Twilight said showing her friends behind, look as they are in of helping Sunset find the meaning of friendship.

"Those are my girls, way to go!" A purple and green dog cheered clap his paws. She's is Twilight friend name Spike.

"Whoa, a talking dog, weird." One student shocked.

"Seriously, of all the things that just happened, a talking dog is what you're worried about." Spike irritated then he's sudden pick up by Rarity in her arms.

"Well, I think you're adorable." Rarity said scratching behind the dog's ear making him please.

"So, think we can still have that dance, if you're up for it." Flash offered Twilight to dance with him, after the hard work they went through they deserve this much.

"So, you are going to explain to me about the whole pony features and the magic?" Flash asked teasing.

"Well, only you explain about this sudden… new you too." Twilight said, though Flash doesn't know much about his powers either.

Unknown to everyone, a strange man wearing a cloak covering his whole body standing on top of the school roof while holding a book in his arm. This man had watch the whole fight including Flash's transformation and power.

"It would seem a new story continuing the legacy of the Dark Knight Sparda has begun. Excellent." The strange man said before disappearing into fin air like he wasn't even there.

 **(Later)**

Everyone were having the time of their life, friends together hitting the dance or just hanging out, Flash is enjoying his time with Twilight though her way of dancing is a little strange, but girl gotta have her night, right. Flash even dances with the other girls and some friends of his, showing off his 'stylish' dance moves. The six girls, spike the dog who's actually a dragon from the other with Twilight who is also a talking magical pony princess, and Flash all gather together for a group photo to make awesome memories.

Outside, seem the dance is nearly over, Flash is standing at the big hole where the door was there with Sunset beside him keeping her company. Watching Twilight and the others saying their goodbyes as Twilight and Spike are leaving back to their world.

"Well, this has sure been an eventful night." Sunset signed Flash felt bad for Sunset and wanted to help her, so he moves his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

"Yeah, and seem we'll be expecting some dangerous demon on the way but I'll take care of that." Flash stated with his powers, he'll sure to protect everyone including Sunset.

"Why don't we just enjoy ourselves." Flash said leaning his head on top of Sunset, she didn't mind as she know Flash will always be there for her every step of the way, but she's worry about if there are demons even Flash can't handle.

The scene rises from the school up to the white moon, then suddenly its color change to red.

* * *

 **KO everybody, I have done yet again a story for the feeling of October and Halloween, so hope you enjoy it!**

 **Here, Flash Sentry the cool-nice guy as we all know is a half demon and I'm sure you know where this may lead, and yes Flash has the two guns: ivory and ebony for now as he'll get more weapons like the Devil Arms later.**

 **And he's also getting his own harem, thinking he could use some with the whole fighting demons things and to help him relax releasing some stress. Here is the short list of the girls who will be in his harem:**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Applejack**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **The Dazzlings**

 **That's all the girls for now, thinking about adding some other girls in it, though I hope you'll comment on your opinion about who should be in the harem like Trixie, Derpy, or Celestia.**

 **KO comment, favorite, click the thumbs up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Starting of a New Devilish Day**

The sunlight shines through the window of Flash's home while he sleeps peaceful on his bed, he groans a bit from the light hitting his face wanting to sleep some more, but he knew he has school today because he his school and to help Sunset Shimmer start earning everyone's trust in the school. Speaking of Sunset Shimmer. Flash felt his hand squeezing something soft and round while hearing some moaning, he slowly opens his eyes to a sleeping Sunset in bed with him naked… wait naked?

Flash shock in his eyes when he lifted the bed sheet covering them to see Sunset is in his bed, fully naked, with her arms and breasts wraps around his arm. He tries to remember what happened last night until realization hit him in the face: having some flashbacks of last night after the school dance.

 **(Flashback, Last Night)**

It was when everyone has all left after the dance and heading home. Flash, the Mane 5, and Sunset Shimmer decided to stay behind to clean up the gym; putting away the decorations, swiping the floor, and putting through away some of the foods that were not eaten though Pinkie Pie ate most of the dessert not wanting them to go to waste. They all said their goodbyes each heading home, Sunset still in a depress mood from what she done to everyone even when it was the demon controlling her, Flash offer Sunset to stay at his house for the night. She was against it at first, but Principal Celestia second on Flash's suggestion thinking it would be best for her to be safe in case anymore demons try to go after her, so Sunset went with him to his house.

They drove in Flash's car to his house, making their way to his bedroom, luckily his parents were gone for the week on some business trips leaving the house all to Flash. Sunset didn't want to sleep alone in the guestroom, still feeling scared after what she went through, wants to sleep with Flash for the night in the same bed. He thought it was okay since they know better not to do anything, he took out all of his clothes except his underwear same with Sunset, but they went in bed pulling the sheet over them, Sunset secretly took off her bra and underwear, and embrace the newly white-haired boy in her arms and breasts as she drifted to dreamland.

 **(Flashback End)**

Flash check to see still having his underwear on sign in relief that he didn't took any advantage on Sunset against her will while they were sleeping, he looks at Sunset cute when she's sleeping with that calm peaceful face and probably his heart is beating faster a bit. He sat up stretching his arms and nudge on the sleeping beacon hair girl.

"Sunset, time to wake up!" Flash said softly, trying not to be too loud.

Sunset moan a bit as she began to open her eyes seeing Flash fully awake and looking at her smirking like something interesting has happened, she looks to see her breasts still wraps on his arm though a bit tired to realize it. Then she shot her eyes open with her cheeks becoming red.

"F-Flash, I was-AAHH!" Sunset felled off the bed lands on her back as she groans in pain while Flash chuckles a little.

He helped her got on her feet as she grabs her bra and underwear, putting them back on, with a little help from Flash of course.

"So, were trying to seduce me in a way?" Flash asked teasing as Sunset blush grew.

"No, I just like to sleep in the nude, most ponies from my world won't where clothes, and I was just keeping you comfortable after the fighting you did." Sunset explained nervously trying to hide her embarrass expression, but Flash had already saw this.

"Thanks, I was actually feeling a bit scared of myself." Flash admitted putting his clothes back on while Sunset did the same.

Sunset quickly hugs Flash from the back surprising him not expecting that.

"I should be the one thanking you for saving me from that demon and… myself." Sunset said almost breaking into tears, but Flash return the hug as he patted her on the head.

"I'm glad I didn't lose the girl I felled in love with." Flash said.

They stay in the hug for a few minutes until they separate.

"Can we start over, I want us to be friends first before we go back as a couple." Sunset suggested thinking she would want to earn his trust again, even though he already has.

"Sure, whenever you're ready to show off our love to everyone, I'm here for you." Flash declared, promise to protect Sunset so she won't get taken away by some demons again.

"Let's go get breakfast and get ready, we school to go to and the whole student body staring at us weirdly." Flash said walking to the kitchen with Sunset.

They both wonder how everyone of Canterlot High will react seeing them both walking in school, the girl who was meaning to everyone and became a She-Demon to control everyone to take over another world, and the boy who just became super freaky with white hair.

"By the way, you look awesome with the white hair." Sunset complimented on Flash's hair, looking in the mirror for a few seconds thinking she's right.

 **(Canterlot High)**

The two arrives at the school, parking in the parking lot and made their way to the front doors. Sunset felt her hands trembling like they're scared of something until Flash hold them to the shaking.

"Everything will be fine, we got 5 other friends to help us get through this." Flash pointed out, Sunset smiles as she nodded before opening the doors.

The students inside all turn their heads and eyes staring at Flash and Sunset entering walking through the hallways to their lockers. Some were whispering about the two while others try not to say a word worrying they might do something if they offended them. Sunset could tell that some were shocked to hear that she was possessed by a demon actually sounding worry for Sunset and hope she's okay while others were saying Flash is freaky having white hair and think he's awesome for saving the day along with the girls. Though few of the girls are saying some perverted things about him, making Sunset feeling jealous, but tries to ignore them.

"Hey you two, over here!" A girl called out to them, looking to Pinkie Pie with the other 4 all waving at them.

"Hey guys, did you lovely ladies get any beauty sleep?" Flash asked sounding like he's charming them, not sure why but he's liking it.

"Well, I managed to get a peaceful sleep last night despite staying up late." Rarity answered trying to show off her beauty again as Applejack rolls her eyes.

"Are you two feeling okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, beside Flash having permanent white hair, and Sunset getting controlled by a demon-dog whatever." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"I-I'm fine, it just going to be hard to make up for my sins, possess or no possess, I'll make it up to all." Sunset promised the girls smile before giving her a group hug save for Flash.

"I'm still a bit freak out about this… new me, but I won't let that stop me from living out my awesome new life!" Flash said cocky earning a stare from Rainbow Dash.

"Hold it right there, pretty boy, just because you chance from last night with the hair and became a bit stronger, doesn't mean you can out awesome me." Rainbow proclaimed, Flash walks up to her holding her chin suddenly making her blush.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see about that." Flash said like he's challenging Rainbow, and everyone knows she wouldn't back out from a challenge.

"You're on!" Rainbow accepted Applejack facepalm herself while Pinkie giggles.

"Come on y'all, we have to get to class or else we're late." Applejack playfully reminded everyone, agreeing to talk more at lunch time.

"So, Flash, how'd you enjoyed Sunset naked body this morning?" Pinkie asked tease, the group stop in shock and blushing red from what Pinkie just asked, even Flash was surprised by this.

"How do you know that?" Sunset asked scare-nervous.

"That Author, I read his ideas for this chapter." Pinkie said confusing her friends strangely. Pinkie looks at the reader/viewers and winks at them before pulling something to change the next scene.

 **(Principal Celestia's Office)**

"Did you find it, Luna?" Celestia asked. She has pale-like rainbow colored hair, wears a gold-color jacket, purple pants, and gold high-heel shoes. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Yes, but are you sure about this, it's nothing more than an old legend." Luna stated. She has blue and pale purple hair, wears volant shirt with a white collar, dark blue pants, and white shoes. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"I thought so too, but after last night what happen to Flash and what that demon said before it died, deep down I knew the legends were true. And Flash is carrying on the legend himself." Celestia said, knowing Flash will face against hard times against other demons and his new life as well.

"Well, I believe we should tell Flash about this, so he'll know what to expect next." Luna suggested Celesita nodded.

"We should also let Sunset and the other girls in on it as well, since they may as well be involved in this as well." Celestia said, Luna was at first against this but knew her big sister was right, she nodded.

"(Seems you're going to head into a demonic adventure Flash Sentry, one that involves the Legendary Dark Sparda.)" Celestia thought looking out the window.

 **(Lunch Time)**

Flash and the girls sat down together in one table after getting their lunches from the line-up, he and Sunset didn't have a hard day; there were some who called them freaks and should not come to this school anymore, but that didn't bother them as there are others who worried about them like a girl named Derpy Hooves who is mostly worried for Flash.

"Look out mister jell-o, because you're about to make a one-way trip to my stomach." Pinkie said playing around with food, throwing the whole jell-o in her mouth.

"Careful Pinkie, you might make those water balloons into a big soft pillow one of these days." Flash flirted Pinkie giggles.

"Well, I'm actually still growing on these girls, so I'll be sure to let you know, so you can rest your devilish head on." Pinkie flirted back, this made Flash blush but still kept his smirk.

Sunset glares at Flash, feeling jealous again and comparing that her breasts are bigger than Pinkie's.

"Didn't know you can be so bold to girls like that." Applejack commented eating her apple.

"I'm surprise about that myself, it feels as the restraint on me are off and it feels good." Flash said eating his slice of pizza.

"Just be more careful of what you say, darling, most women don't take that talk lightly." Rarity advised.

"So, Flash, how did you know about the demon in the first place?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Yeah, and how is that you even have powers too?" Rainbow added to the question.

Flash took a deep breath before he begins to speak.

"I heard this voice in my head, telling about that demon possessing Sunset, like I could sense it in her." Flash explained.

"Like one of those psychic powers?" Applejack asked.

"Something like that, maybe, and this I have it for a long time probably since I was born. And I can feel it's similar to that demon dog." Flash mentioned.

"Part dog?" Pinkie asked.

"No, I mean being part demon." Flash said, the girls gasps at this.

"So, you think you're like… Half-demon?" Sunset wondered, worry for what may happen to Flash next.

"That's most likely, yes." Flash answered, then the speaker came on.

 _Would Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy, please come to the Principal's office. That is all._

The student, mostly Flash and the girls, are confused of what the Principal want with them.

"You don't think Flash is in trouble, do you?" Sunset concerned worry.

"She did call for us as well, we'll just see what Principal Celestia and Luna want." Rarity said everyone nodded and finish their lunch before making their way to Celestia's office.

Flash has a gusty feeling that Celestia and Luna may know something about his demonic power and there's a lot more of this tan meets the eye.

* * *

 **KO everyone, the new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, seem going to school after the event from last chapter wasn't so bad and our heroes are going to Celestia's office who may provide the answer Flash wants, involving an old legend about a Demon saving all of mankind and fighting against stronger demons along the way.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today History Lesson: The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda**

As Flash and the girls made their way to their Principal's office, they've been thinking of what their Principals what would what with them probably has something to do about Sunset's deed and Flash awoken power from last night. The girls are worried they'll expelled Sunset since they promised Princess Twilight to look after her and help her understand friendship while earning others trust. Flash is wondering if they know about his powers and maybe who this Sparda guy is that demon mentioned. They all decided to be prepare for whatever they want with them.

"Oh good, I was hoping to find you." A girl said walked up to Flash and the Mane 6.

The is a fellow student of the school; she has light-pale grayish blue skin, purple eyes, and white with very pale grayish-blue stripe hair. Wears a sky-blue hoodie with a white-blue star on each sleeve, purple shirt underneath, purple skirt with very light blue tilt to the edge with little white stars, long blue boots with purple details, and has a purple star hair pin. She also wears a purple wizard hat with blue stars. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, wish to have a few words with Flash Sentry!" Trixie said.

"Can it wait, we've been called to the Principal's office for something important." Applejack annoyed. She and the girls don't see her as a bully or anything, but she can be a showoff to her magic act and boosted ego.

"But Trixie need some help for this weekend and Flash the one I need." Trixie said in a third person, almost like she's about to panic or something.

Rainbow was a little angry and wanted to give Trixie a thing or two about humility, but Flash stops her as he walks up close to Trixie.

"Trixie, why don't we meet at the statue after school and you can tell what you need help with, okay." Flash negotiated, Trixie sign but nodded then he pulls her closer pressing her breasts on his chest as he leans in to her ear.

"And maybe… we'll do something else that'll make you FEEL good." Flash whispered flattering making Trixie blush pink like Pinkie's hair, she pushes him away a bit before calming herself down.

"W-W-Well, T-Trixie has other things to do anyway, I see you then." Trixie bid farewell walking off fast like she's in a hurry.

Flash smirks watching Trixie's wide curve hip swinging a bit, the Mane 6 have nice curves too almost like hour-glass though he thinks Trixie is wider probably 58 on the waist and 72 on the hip, while the others are around the same measurements, like 53 on the waist and 65 on the hip.

Flash's thoughts were interrupted when Sunset grabs his arm and drags him back to the group with mixtures of series, confusing, and surprises look on their face though Pinkie was smirking.

"What was that all about?" Sunset asked.

"What? I was just telling Trixie to meet up with me after school, that's all." Flash assured.

"Right… just wants to meet up." Rainbow muttered.

"It looks to me, darling, is that you were hitting on Trixie like you did with Pinkie earlier." Rarity said.

"And he's sounds hot!" Pinkie blurted everyone's eyes widen thinking Pinkie is actually falling for Flash's charm.

"Okay everyone, let just get to the Principal office." Flash reminded them as they carry on.

"Don't think I didn't saw you starring at her butt." Sunset angered in jealously with tiny red blush dots. Flash shrug with a nervous grin.

Behind a corner wall to the next hallway, Trixie is panting fast for some reason while touching her breasts and blushing like crazy into deeper color than before.

 **(Principal Office)**

Celestia signs as she closes the book look at the title 'The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda' thinking how Flash would react about this, he just discovered his power last night at the Fall Formal Dance and everything went crazy from there with Sunset turning into a She-Demon and a demon dog possessing her. Luna sat down a cup of hot tea on Celestia's desk hopefully to calm her nerves down.

"You REALLY need a vacation sister." Luna stated the obvious.

"So, you keep telling me, I just feel like there is something more to the story than meets the eyes; like after Sparda's time." Celesita said feeling puzzle that there's more to it.

"I'm sure with Flash's help, we can dig deeper into this mystery." Luna determined Celestia put out a small smile.

The two heard the door open showing Flash and the girls arriving.

"Hello, glad you all could come." Celestia agreed gesturing them to sit though there are some sits while the rest can stand.

"Well, we couldn't ignore the call from two sexy beauties of the Sun and the Moon." Flash charmed making Celesita and Luna blush from that. Also telling that they have wider hips and waists; Celesita's being 60 on the waist and 89 on the hip, and Luna's being 61 on the waist and 87 on the hip.

"Please, take a sit." Luna ordered trying to toughen out, but couldn't hide her blush.

"So, what's important you called us here, Principal Celestia?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it's about last night of what the demon said before Flash killed it." Celesita answered.

"I was too shock to hear anything." Rainbow admitted.

"He said that I'm Sparda's bloodline." Flash recalled.

"Sparda's bloodline." Luna repeated seem Celestia was onto something as she nodded.

"You know something about this 'Sparda' guy?" Flash asked. Celestia didn't respond instead handed him the book with Sparda's name on it.

Flash opens the book reading through some of the pages though skipping some but made it to read through them carefully, he then stops at a page where he sees a picture of Sparda himself as a humanoid demon. Sparda was a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns.

"This guy, Sparda, I'm somehow connected to him." Flash shocked even to himself.

"That's what I've been thinking since last night." Celestia concurred.

"And now it seems the legend is real." Luna declared.

"Legend?" Rarity asked.

"Wait, I think I've heard this story before from Granny Smith." Applejack mentioned remembering a story her grandma told her some time ago.

"Can you give us a short version of what you do know?" Sunset asked wanting to know this Sparda like everyone minus Celestia and Luna, Applejack nodded clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." Applejack said recalling those very words she heard when she was younger.

"So, he's kind and strong who betrayed his fellow demons to protect the human race." Fluttershy summed up as Applejack nodded.

"That is… Awesome!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh Heavens, that Sparda fellow has actually given me new inspirations for a fashion design!" Rarity squealed in excitement.

"Now I want to throw 'Thank You for Saving our World' party!" Pinkie over excited with streaming and balloon popping out of her somehow.

"Celesita and I used to think so too, a demon willing to choose humanity over his own kind was touching to us." Luna said.

Flash smiles feeling grateful hearing about Sparda inspiring him to use his powers to help the innocent and fighting against some of the toughest demons killing them all in the of justice and revenge. He notices Celestia looking a bit puzzle.

"Is something wrong, Principal Celesita?" Flash asked.

"Well, I just remember something else our parents told us long ago, but I can't quite put it." Celestia said trying to remember something.

"I think it was about Sparda having a wife and two sons." Luna guessed.

"Yes, that was it!" Celestia quickly responded.

"Do you know about any of them?" Sunset asked curiously.

"No, our parents don't much about them." Celesita answered sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure this out together." Flash determined as everyone feels the same.

"If you don't mind Flash, may I see your weapons?" Celestia asked Flash complies showing her and Luna his two guns he used last night.

"These surely look powerful, where did you get them?" Celesita asked as she looks into Flash's eyes suddenly, her body feels hot.

"I don't know, I guess I just had them for the longest time and it seems these aren't the only weapons I have." Flash theorized.

"You mean there's more?!" Rainbow gasped.

"Maybe, guess we'll just have to find out and see." Flash said.

Later, Celesita decided to let them go off back to their classes and giving them a pass for being late. Once they're all gone, Celestia starts groping her breasts squeezing them and moving them around.

"Celesita, are you being turned on by Flash's words from earlier." Luna teased.

"Maybe, though I think you're more turned on as well." Celestia pointed out at Luna's legs rubbing each other and one hand down between them.

Unknown to them, the mysterious strange man from before lean against the brick wall near the window; he heard every word he heard during the whole conversation and smirks before walking away to the street, then vanishes from view like he was never there at all.

Elsewhere, in a room full of random stuff, a large sword with a skull began to glow brightly for a few seconds and it dies down to nothing. Suddenly, the skull's eyes shot open and glow red and its mouth open like it's alive.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash has now learned about Sparda's legend and now will seek more about his two sons as he'll also get probably two certain weapons throughout this crazy adventure. Even charming his way into heart of some girls like Trixie and the Principals.**

 **I'm you all notices the sword from the last part, if you know what that is then be expected it to appear again in the next couple of chapters.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanging out with Friends on a Stylish Day!**

Three days have passed since Flash and the Mane 6 had talked with Celestia and Luna about the demon Sparda and finding that he has two sons hoping to find at least one of them to give him the answers he seeks. Problem was no one has ever heard or seen one of them anywhere in the world considering there hasn't been any sighting of demons in centuries, beside that demon dog.

We see Flash sitting on the rooftop of the school still reading the Sparda book he got from the Principals though they didn't mind, decided to let him keep it if he wants to read more about him. He had already read it twice, making this his third time, he just can't get enough of reading about a demon with a caring heart to protect this world willing to betray his demonic races. Though sometimes he wishes to find other books that said more about Sparda and probably his two sons. He heard some footsteps coming at him from behind, he turns around to see Sunset and another girl with her.

She has light gray skin, pale blonde hair, brilliant gold eyes which they are cross as one is slightly looking up and the other is slightly looking down. She wears a light blue sky-blue short sleeves shirt with a blue collar and cuffs at the end of the sleeves, a harvest gold tie, green skirt, white long socks and green sandals with orange stripe. Breasts size: E-cup, Waist: 55, Hip: 62.

"Hey, Sunset, Derpy, what brings you two here?" Flash asked closing the book with a bookmark inside, so he wouldn't forget where he left off.

"Well, I came up here to clear my head a bit and Derpy here wants to check up on you." Sunset answered Derpy blushes.

"I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay and if you could use the company." Derpy explained nervously.

"Thanks for your concerns Derpy, you guys can sit with me if you want." Flash invited Sunset and Derpy came sitting next to him on each side.

"I come up here whenever I'm feeling down, like angry or sad, this spot just somehow makes me feel relax and having you here seem to make me more at peace." Sunset said taking in a deep breath and out peacefully.

"You're right, this place does help be at ease." Flash smiled feeling the gentle wind blowing at his face.

"I feel so relax, I want to sleep on a big bed-size muffin!" Derpy blurted out imagining sleeping on a giant muffin. Flash and Sunset chuckles as Derpy joins in a bit.

Flash stares down at the book thinking about everything that just happened a few days ago; unleashing his demonic powers, fighting against a possess Sunset, killing his first demon, and learned about an ancient legend of a human-loving demon. Yep, Flash's life went crazy and crank it up to 11 or even more. He settles the book down behind him and brought both his arms on the girls' side pulling them closer to him much to their surprise.

"H-H-Huh, Flash, w-what are doing…?" Sunset asked blushing along with Derpy.

"What, can't a guy enjoy his time with two cuties by his side?" Flash teased making the girls feel their heart beating faster. Flash turns to Derpy eye-to-eye, sort of.

"Besides, someone got to punish our muffin girl for eavesdropping on us back at the Principals' office." Flash said causing Derpy to gasps.

"Wait, you were listening in on everything we heard?" Sunset confused ask, didn't think Derpy would do that kind of thing, but she nodded.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was just walking by that day then I just happen to hear what you all were talking about, when you all were about to leave I quickly made my way, so I wouldn't be seen like a creep." Derpy explained, scared that they would've thought she was weird. She suddenly gasps as Flash starts groping one of her breast and doing the same with Sunset.

Squeezing them and playing them around while hearing the girls moaning even though they try to keep it in; key word 'try' as Flash keeps groping them intensely. Over a minute, he let go of the huge orbs letting them bounce for a while. After the girls have calm themselves down from the sudden action of Flash, he gentle kiss Derpy on the forehead confusing and shock her.

"It's fine, you're one of my closest friends I have since childhood and to be honest; I would've told you all that stuff if you just ask." Flash grinned leaving Derpy dumbstruck and Sunset rolls her eyes with a smile.

"You could've just told her all that instead of playing with our breasts like that." Sunset stated, but still smiles that she somewhat enjoyed it.

Flash shrug thought he didn't want Derpy to feel sad anymore, he got up on his feet thinking it's time to head back inside for their next class, the girls follow him agreeing with him as they both thought they should hang out some more like this though probably less groping.

 **(Later, After School)**

Flash was getting his things from his locker before heading out to the door, but stops when two familiar guys called out to him.

One of them, he has hair color is dark grayish sapphire blue, pale-light purple skin, and black eyes with black glasses. He wears a yellow vest with green cup-sleeves and turtle neck with a science symbol thing pin onto, gray pants with white stripes over his shoulder, and blue shoes. He also carries his back around with him.

The other, he seems like a hippie dude and a bit muscular than the others: he has grayish-green hair, moderate emerald-green eyes, and pale-grayish amber skin colored. Wears a baggie style hat, brown sleeveless vest; with a recycle symbol badge pin to it, over a red shirt, black wrists bands on each arm, grayish-blue pants, and light-brown shoes.

These two are his other friends, Micro Chip and Sandalwood.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Flash asked greeting them.

"Sup dude, we were just wondering if you want to hang out with us today." Sandalwood said.

"Yeah, maybe going to the mall and driving around town for a bit." Micro suggested.

Flash did some thinking, maybe he could use some fun after the whole 'being related to a demon hero' thing, this would be a good opportunity to lay low and do some exciting things with his friends.

"Sure, that goods great!" Flash smirked the two friends cheers as they run towards the door and burst through beginning their hangout time.

 **(Canterlot Mall)**

 **(Music-Down to Nothing by Siddhartha Menon)**

The boys walk inside the mall, thinking of where to go first to somewhere one wants to go and somewhere all can go together. Micro pointed at a store to go first, Flash and Sandalwood went along with his idea heading into the Tech-Equipment shop.

Micro is checking some new computer models and other devices while Flash is thinking of getting a new cable charger for his IPhone and Sandalwood trying to pick out a new headphone. They all took selfie together on a computer making silly faces: Flash using his fingers for fangs, Sandalwood acting like a robot with his teeth chopping like a nutcracker, and Micro deflated his puff cheeks like a whoopee cushion.

Next to a yoga class joining with others, Sandalwood doing very well doing from stretching that could be done by an acrobat from the circus though the others are at least trying. Flash is doing okay, but not flexible, and Micro is barely holding himself up before falling flat on his back panting of exhaustion and sweating a bit.

Next, they went to a music store checking out some of the instrument though Flash was first flattering with two girls there, one is wearing violet-red sunglasses with a DJ record set and the other is long black hair with purplish eyes, making them both blush while giggles. Micro and Sandalwood seem very surprises seeing Flash hitting on girls like that. The three started to play some good extreme music: Flash on the guitar, Sandalwood on the base, and Micro on keyboard.

The boys went off to the next store for more fun, on the way Flash bumps into someone wanting to apologize but turn to see no one there as he felt something in his hand. He sees a small paper and flip to see it is business card with a says 'Devil May Cry' he never heard this, but something tells him should check this out. Put the card in his pocket and ran off to catch up with the others.

The boys are looking around in a clothing thinking maybe getting some new clothes. Flash then spotted a red coat that feels like its screaming for Flash to put it on, at the changing room coming with the red coat on, his friends were amazingly impress seeing that he should totally get it. Flash feels as this coat was made only for him and decided to buy, luckily, he has the money for it. From now on, the coat will Flash's main clothing for the rest of his life.

Later, the boys are seen in Flash's car driving through the streets of the town to the city like in a race while wearing sunglasses and drinking some sodas. There were times that they almost got caught by the policemen, but managed to give them the slip and continue cruising like they're on a road trip.

The day is done, and night has taken its place, decided to hangout a little longer they went to the carnival for some more fun. They went on rollercoasters and other rides, played some games and winning some prizes though Flash is the one mostly winning with his new super strength and precision, eating some snacks like hotdogs and pizza with some sweets like cotton-candy along with drinks. Before calling in the night and heading home, they took one last selfie together showing they're having a great time today and hope to do this again someday.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash sure had his ways with the ladies and he'll probably do it more later on, Derpy has made her debut as I promise of her being in the harem from the list. More girls will show up and hope you all give me your opinion of which other girls to join his harem.**

 **Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood had a great time together; going the mall, driving through town, and having some fun at the carnival. Flash has received a business card about a certain shop and got himself a red coat like a certain Devil Hunter we know. Goes well with his white hair too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demonic Magic Show with Flash Sentry and Trixie Lulamoon!**

 **(Unknown Location)**

Within a dark room with only a single lamp hanging from the ceiling, one man wearing a black cloak covering his body and a hood over his head, so you couldn't see his whole face, is sitting on a fancy-looking chair while reading his favorite book of all time: The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. He always enjoys reading this book no matter how many times he said it. Flipping through the pages slowly as he finished reading each of them.

"Everything is going as plan." The Man said though not to just himself, but also someone or something in the room with him.

That something made a growl that echo throughout the whole room, sounding like its impatience for something, like hunger for blood more vicious than a wild animal. Heavy footsteps were getting closer to the Man from behind as two red glowing dots shines in the darkness.

"The boy is growing stronger now that the blood of Sparda has awaken within him, making him the 4th Demon Slayer, much like the other three with bloodline." The Man referred to Flash Sentry fully accepting his demonic gift.

"He's truly like a Wild Card, his fullest potential is unknown, and his actions are somewhat unpredictable. Which makes it more fun." The Man said as he closes the close and stands up from his chair.

He turns his attention to the two red lights staring at them.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, the shadowy creature screeching roar as a respond meaning yes.

"Well then, why don't you go hunting now, along with all of your friends!" The Man smirked and soon, more red glowing dots begins to shine in the darkness, from left to right and on the ceiling too, they all screech in excitement.

"Yes, let you thirst for blood consumes you all and destroy everything that gets in your way!" The Man encouraged as the screeching became louder and louder with some sounds of blades clashing onto each other.

"And if you see Flash Sentry, kill him if you wish, shred him, eating every ounce of his flesh until there's nothing left! Now Go!" The Man shouted then the little red glowing lights vanish almost instantly in a matter of seconds.

Then, the room became completely silent leaving the mysterious man all only as he smiles sinisterly and the light from the lamp died out making the room in totally darkness, but the Man didn't mind. He always prefers the darkness better than a single light, like the hope of the world has been destroyed by destruction and chaos as the world become engulfed by darkness even the sun's light will never shine again.

"Though, it won't matter if he manages to defeat them all, he will not stop me from going through the same plan I did all those years ago and this time, I will be the last one standing and the blood Sparda will eras forever!" The Man declared as two new glowing red eyes appear in the darkness.

 **(With Flash)**

Flash is seen driving in his car wearing his new red coat on his way to someplace he promised to go to; to help Trixie for her magic show this Saturday which is today. He and Trixie had their talk at school the other day, she asked that with his newfound powers could be a great act for her showing everyone how Great and Powerful Trixie is with the assistant of Flash Sentry. Flash did think of it much considering he's more into music for show business, but Trixie promises him a 'special' treat after the show alone in a room together, that got him hard and he accepts the job. The stage is gonna be set at the center of the Mall right next to the water fountain where everyone from all around to see her show with some special and harmless fireworks.

Flash took one last look at the poster Trixie made with some help, seeing as it looks like someone put too many sparkles though it still looks pretty cool. He saw the Mall up ahead and drives to the open space in the parking lot before making his way to the stage, hope the show will go well so he can get his 'special' treat from Trixie.

Walking pass some stores to the center of the Mall, there he sees the stage is being set up almost looks like it's nearly complete just needs some finishing touches. On the left edge of the stage, a light-orange skin woman hanging on a steel supporter while trying to tie up the curtain on the top, she successfully got it done, but one of her foot slip making her fall and scream. Flash quickly his new super speed to catch the woman just in time.

"W-What?" The Woman confused of what just happened.

"Don't worry, Sexy, I got you." Flash flirted the woman look to see Flash holding her in a bride-style. Flash saw the side of her very large breasts pressing against his chest, feeling them to be I-cup, he put her down on her feet before the woman could complain.

The woman seems to be around the same age as Celesita though looking a bit younger. She has blonde hair and green eyes, wearing an orange dress with some flowers all over even covering her wide hip and large rear, shining orange shoes, red lipstick, little orange ball earnings, and wears an orange flower hairpin on her left side.

"Thank you, next time I'll get a ladder so that won't happen again." The woman said checking herself to see if there are any injuries.

"No problem ma'am, I'm here to help Trixie with her show." Flash said.

"Oh yeah, you must be Flash Sentry she always talks about!" The woman smiled exciting. Flash couldn't help but smirk at this.

"So, I take it you're here to help her too?" Flash asked.

"More than you know, I'm her mother, Pixie Lulamoon." She introduced herself.

"Mother, huh? I must say, I can see where she got her Sexy side from." Flash gloated seeing her breasts bounce a bit.

"My, she did say you're a charmer." Pixie blushed shaking his hand, feeling the strong grip.

"Come on, I'll take you to Trixie's dressing room." Pixie assisted.

"Nice how you set up the stage well." Flash complimented seeing the stage looking great.

"Thanks, though two of Trixie's friends were supposes to be here to help out, but they have other plans this weekend, so it just me helping my daughter." Pixie explained as they arrive to the dressing room.

"Pixie, it's me, brought Flash here to see you before the show." Pixie shouted a little enough for Trixie to hear through the door.

The open quickly, showing Trixie wearing a large cape matching her color scheme, her usually wizard her, smooth shining suit leaving the top of her breasts expose, her shoulder and her legs revealing as well with long black boots.

"Flash, you made it!" Trixie leaped in joy hugging Flash.

"I promised to help you, didn't I?" Flash rhetorical asked as he hugs back. Seconds later, she lets go.

"We still have 20 minutes before the show starts, let's go over the routine I have planned." Trixie suggested.

"Oh, Trixie, quick question: do I make my exit with a smoke bomb after calling you two out?" Pixie asked, wanted to make sure she got her part right.

"Yes, Mom." Trixie answered before dragging Flash into her dressing room.

Flash was about to ask Trixie of which trick she's going to do first, but his eyes caught the sight of a skull at the corner like it's staring back at him and somehow heard a strange voice calling to him. He walks over putting his hand on the handle on top of the skull and pulls it out revealing to be a large claymore sword.

"Hey Trixie, what's this?" Flash asked, Trixie turn to see him holding the sword.

"That, I'm not really sure myself, it's been pass on from my family through generations for a promise." Trixie said.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, something about holding onto it until the day comes when a warrior will come to claim it to slay the demonic beings." Trixie mentioned.

"Well, I did kill that demon dog back at the dance, maybe I'm destine to have this." Flash stated while feeling some demonic power from it.

"Maybe you're right." Trixie said looking at Flash dreamy like she's asleep right now.

Unknown to the two, Pixie is standing outside the door listening in hearing about Flash killing a demon from school, rubbing her chin concern if he's related to that legend she heard about when she was a little girl, but can't remember what it was.

 **(Parking Lot)**

"You ready babe." A guy asked sitting on the driver's sit with his girlfriend on top.

"You bet!" She answered, but before any them could do anything, a sharp blade pierces through the car roof implying the guy's head killing him.

The girl screams before trying to call out her boyfriend, but she too was kill when another blade slice through her neck making her head drop to the other sit and her lifeless body fall on top of the dead boyfriend.

Then, streams of black mists with blades are all heading towards the Mall to kill more.

 **(With Trixie and Flash)**

"And now, for out next trick; I will throw random objects from my hat into the air while Flash shoots them down blindfolded!" Trixie announced showing Flash holding out his two guns: Ebony & Ivory. Somehow, he knows the names of the guns.

Trixie begins by pulling out ten plates, throwing them high as hard as she can, and Flash shot them all using only one gun in a very fast pace in 2 seconds. When the bullets hit the plates, they exploded into beautiful bright, colorful sparks like fireworks.

The crowd were amazes of how skill Flash is, and the exploding plates were great too.

Trixie pulls out ten bowling pins and jiggling them like a pro, wooing the crowd as well before throwing and Flash shooting them making them explode in fireworks like before.

Suddenly, Flash senses something dark and dead-like surrounding him feeling the major intense bloodlust and they're all targeting everyone in the Mall, including Trixie Pixie. He aims his gun at Trixie, or is he.

"FLASH?!" Trixie gasped thinking Flash is gonna shoot her.

Flash fires and the bullet fly pass Trixie, hitting the creepy skull-looking person behind her screeching in pain before it died as its body turns to sand. The crowd and Trixie gasps to see Flash was aiming at something else instead of Trixie. Then, another one jump above the crowd to kill a few people, but Flash shot that one down before it can even swing its blade down.

One got close to Flash swing its blade at him in the face, but he instinct reacted in time ducking under the blade though cutting the blindfold off before he shots the thing. He got a good look at the group, seeing as they are more demons.

are grey, humanoid demons that bear a certain resemblance to the figure of the Grim Reaper from popular folklore. They wear dark cloaks and black bandages on their limbs. Prides carry enormous scythes which they use to attack, and their bodies are apparently impaled by several large blades.

 **(Music-No Scared, ONE OK ROCK)**

"And I thought that demon dog was ugly, you guys take the cake." Flash said readying himself.

The Grim Reaper-like creatures' screech in rage and charge at Flash as he dodges and shoots them down while carefully watching his aim so that he won't hurt anyone innocent bystanders by accident.

Three came at him from above while two on both sides, Flash jump a bit as he spilt-kick them and swings down hanging upside-down and shooting the three, then pull his legs banging their heads together and spin kick them away so hard they exploded into sand upon impact to a wall. Flash starts spinning around on his head so fast it's like he's a spinning-top toy while shooting down the demons and jumps up high above the stage and shoot down the demons that jump after him; one was coming at him from behind to slice him on the neck, but Flash caught it with his arm and throw it over his shoulder down then shoots it through while the bullet went through more demons like they were lining up. He lands on two of them on their faces hard as they fall fast to the stage and crushing them.

More kept coming, but Flash is able to fend them off easily sure they are strong than that demon dog, but they are no matching for Flash Sentry. Until one scythe erupts from the stage floor implying his leg, seeing one went under the stage, then few more came at him though he shoots them down one managed to get in close as it implies Flash's arm making him drop the gun. He groans in pain but didn't let that stop him as he raises his injured leg forcing the demon to come out and shoot it in the head and the other one, but two came at him from behind piercing their scythe through his back to the chest.

 **(Music End)**

"FLASH?!" Trixie screamed in horror with tears streaming on her face, seeing Flash getting killed like that.

Flash's other arm got implied making him drop another of his gun, he struggles as he punches and kicks the demons away while trying to pull the scythes out of his body, but the demons wouldn't let up as more keep attacking at him together slashing at his body making him groan but wouldn't scream as blood spurt and oozing out from the wounds.

Flash fears that he's about to die like that thinking it isn't a stylish way to go, then he remembers the sword he found feeling its voice calling to him: telling Flash to use it as he please for the sword belongs to him. He took a deep breath and shouted the name of the sword it told him.

" **Rebellion"**

In Trixie's dressing room, the sword 'Rebellion' started to shake crazy like its alive and raises up in the air like its flying pointing its tip to where Flash is and flew straight to him at high speed.

As the reaper demons hold Flash down on his needs, one was about to cut him in two from head to between the legs, but before it could its arms Rebellion flew above Flash's head and pierce through the demon in the head. Flash quickly grabs the sword by the hilt; began feeling more power flowing through him and pain is no more despite the blades still implying him as his eyes became red again. He swings the sword faster than he ever felt before slicing all the demons at once as they died turning into sand. He pulls all the scythe off of him as the wounds began to heal almost instantly as dark-red aura coursing throughout his body.

 **(Music-Devil May Cry Anime Opening Theme)**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is one show you don't want to miss, but it's not a show for little kids, so make sure to cover their eyes for this." Flash shouted exciting feeling the awesome in him.

Flash smirks as most of the demons ready themselves to attack again, but in the blink of an eye he dashes move while slashes all of the demons from the stage to 15 feet away, using his newfound speed to move around quickly and his newfound strength swinging hard for the sword to cut through all of the other demons killing every last one of them. Flash went back to the stage and raises his sword high in the air, then all of the demon died as their body turns into sand all at once.

"Awesome!" Flash smiled.

 **(Music End)**

Flash holds his new sword, carrying it over his shoulder, walking to Trixie and Pixie holding each other looking scared at Flash hoping it still him, along with a few of the crowd that are still here.

"Trixie, Pixie, I believe that promise day has come as I claim this sword as my own!" Flash said proudly, feeling that it was destiny that brought him and the sword together.

"Oh, and hope the show was awesome enough for that special you promise me." Flash winked at Trixie which she and her mom smile.

They gave Flash a strong bear hug with his head smoosh between their breasts making blush a bit, but enjoys it as he hugs them back. He can tell they were worry sick when he was fighting against the demons and getting implied by them yet somehow, managed to survive through the ordeal killing them all while saving everyone in the Mall. They heard some clapping and separate to see everyone around them giving Flash a good cheer for saving them like a super hero.

Flash loves the feeling of the crowd cheering for him like performing at a rock concert and the people wanted more. Something tells him that more demons will be coming, and they'll be even stronger than the last, but he'll be ready. With the combination of his demon powers, guns, and sword at his dispose, he'll protect everyone including those he loves. Which brings an important question in his head.

"(Did I leave the stove on?)" Flash thought.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash has pushed his demon powers more and found the awesome large sword with the skull: Rebellion and he'll get even more weapons like the Devil Arms throughout his new adventure. Though I think he's gonna share those weapons if you know what I mean.**

 **Hope you like the name I gave to Trixie's mom, thought I might give her a name that rhythms with Trixie's, kind of make since right, and made her breasts impressively big if you get I'm saying. The reason for Trixie and Pixie's family holding onto Rebellion until now will be reveal soon in the next chapter or two.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening Up a New Business in Town**

"And then, I ran faster than I ever felt slicing up those creepy demon freaks while giving everyone a good show to watch and saved the day!" Flash finished telling the Mane 6 about what happened at Canterlot Mall days ago.

Flash is sitting with the girls on the stands at the soccer field together while relaxing a little before going back to class.

"Wow, I'll admit that was pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not to mention you got yourself a sweet awesome sword!" Pinkie smiled widely.

"So, Trixie and her mom let you have it?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, they said that I'm the warrior they've been waiting for to claim Rebellion." Flash answered as he looks up to the sky, still remembering that soft feeling of their huge boobs on his face.

"Well, that's quite the event you all went through and it al happened during one of Trixie's show." Rarity concerned, wondering if Trixie is doing alright after the ordeal she went through.

"I wish we could at least see the sword ourselves." Rainbow said wondering what it looks like. However, she will soon get her wish granted, much sooner than she expected.

"Well then…" Flash pulls out a large guitar suitcase, unzipping the zipper, and brought out the large claymore sword known as Rebellion. "Here it is."

The girls were shock at seeing that Flash brought a lethal weapon on school ground, but became amazes of seeing the blade that it looks scary and powerful. Flash decides to show the girls how awesome Rebellion is by showing off some moves; he jumps off the stand and onto the grassy field then went on swinging the blade with strength and speed while looking stylish like a power thrust and rapid attacks. For the big finale, he channels his demon energy into the blade and swings it upward firing a flying energy-like slash attack as he aims carefully so, he wouldn't hurt anyone.

The girls were on the edge of their sits seeing the moves Flash pulled off and gasps of surprises even Pinkie after seeing the flying slash attack he just unleashed, it almost like Flash has been training sword fighting his whole life.

"So, what do you girls think?" Flash asked smirking, chuckles a little seeing the shock reaction on their faces.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted, jumped up with her breasts jiggling and running up to Flash checking out the sword with the others following her.

"How'd you got so good at… this? It's only been few days since you got it, right?" Applejack confused scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I don't know how myself, but I feel like I've always been able to do it." Flash answered the best he could. Trust is, he didn't even know how to fight with a sword, but somehow, he swings Rebellion like a pro.

"It certainly was thrilling seeing you like that though I'm scared that you might hurt yourself if you're not careful." Fluttershy said frighten.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do some training to make sure I got the moves down and maybe create my own as well." Flash said putting Rebellion back in the suitcase.

"Hey, if there's a move that'll summon exploding cupcakes, can you teach me that?" Pinkie asked smiling, Flash couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable pink girl.

"If there is such a move like that, I will." Flash said and leans closely to Pinkie's ear. "And maybe, maybe, Papa will give you a special treat." Flash whispered seductive, Pinkie giggles as her cheeks blushes into a bright shade of red before kisses him on his cheek.

"Sure, I'll even let you fill this pie with your cream." Pinkie whispered seduce back as she walks back to the school.

The rest were blushing like crazy, they may not have heard what Flash and Pinkie were saying, but seeing Pinkie kissed Flash on the cheek while she's blushing makes them blush as well and hope it's not something crazy between the two.

"Now then, why don't we head off to class before we get detention for being late." Flash suggested getting the girls to snap out of their embarrassing thoughts and starts heading back.

Flash walks behind, taking out the card he got from the mall when he was hanging out with Micro and Sandalwood that day. He still couldn't get his mind off about the card trying to figure out a few things about it: what is Devil May Cry, who owns it, and why does he feel like this belongs to him somehow even though he doesn't even know it. Flash signs probably thinking about it too much, then he had a thought about finding out about this, with a little help.

"Hey, Sunset!" Flash called out, Sunset stop to see Flash holding a little piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sunset asked, Flash handed the card to her as she sees what's on it.

"I don't know, I got it when I was hanging out with Micro and Sandalwood at the mall where I got this awesome coat!" Flash showed off his red coat as Sunset rolls her eyes, but couldn't help thinking in her head that Flash looks sexy in red.

"I was hoping you could help me find out about this, maybe do some research at the library." Flash said.

Sunset thought that maybe this Devil May Cry may have the answers about Flash origin and how demon came into this world as well, plus she'll also be with Flash more considering Trixie had her turn with him.

"Sure, I'll help in anyway I can." Sunset said, Flash felt glad that he can always count on Sunset for help in need.

 **(Later, Library)**

Sunset and Flash have been going on the computer for a while now, looking up anything about Devil May Cry or something related to it, so far, they haven't found anything yet though have come across some articles about demons spotting.

"Looks like our school isn't the only one getting supernatural problems." Flash stated.

"Yeah, and there seems to be few people that dealt with them before." Sunset said, scrolling down looking at more info until she saw a certain link.

"I think this is it!" Sunset pointed at the screen, she clicks it and the screen changes to a new website that says, 'Devil May Cry' and the logo like on the business card.

"It says, that Devil May Cry used to be a business of dealing with supernatural, mostly killing demons." Flash reads, thinking he and Sunset got the answers they need, but that only leaves one question.

"Used to be? What happened to it?" Flash asked.

"The owner of the place had mysteriously disappeared without a trace when he went for a job he was called for, presuming dead the place was torn down." Sunset reads the article about the shop.

"Well, that's too bad, I was hoping we could find the guy." Flash slummed in sadness leaning against a book shelf.

Sunset look at the sad Flash, feeling like she could do something to help him cheer up, maybe take him out on a date and to a love hotel. Sunset shakes the part about the date hotel out thinking it would be too soon, then she got an idea that may just work and probably it'll help Flash discover more about his powers.

"Well, maybe that shop can still live on." Sunset said smiling at Flash who's confuses of what she meant.

 **(Next Day)**

"Okay, just a few more steps." Sunset said covering Flash's eyes as they walk pass a few more buildings.

"Sunset, could you at least give me a hint." Flash said feeling what Sunset is doing is silly.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." Sunset said, few more steps later and they stop.

"Okay, we're here!" Sunset excited as she uncovers Flash's eyes for him a see a three-story tall rundown building with a sign on the front door that says, 'For Sale'.

"SURPRISE!" The rest of the Mane 6 pop out of the door with confetti and streaming.

"Girls, what is this?" Flash asked.

"It's you're new business place!" Fluttershy smiled.

"Business place?" Flash confused.

"Yeah, Sunset told us that you guys were looking a shop called Devil May Cry that deals with demons and other scary things, but found out that the place longer exist because the owner has mysteriously disappeared and torn down. So, she came up with this idea of you starting your own demon hunting business the guy before you and become like a dark awesome hero in the most stylish way possible!" Pinkie explained fast-talking though Flash was able understand all of that and looks at Sunset.

"You did all this… for me?" Flash asked, Sunset nodded.

"We even had to pull some strings to get this building!" Applejack added.

"Now all that left is make this into a stylish joint for a suitable demon hunter like yourself!" Rarity stated.

"Yeah, we're gonna need someone who can handle those demons that we can't and have backs!" Rainbow Dash said.

"So, do you like it!" Fluttershy asked.

The girls waited for Flash's answer as he looks at the building and back at the girls, thinking about hunting some demons more, but he'll also needs to find a job soon and has been thinking of moving out from his parents to find a new place to live in. Smiling that the girls have just given him all that needs and could never have thought of having better friends than them.

"Thanks girls, you're the best!" Flash smirked giving them a thumb up.

They cheered glad that Flash like his surprise and soon everyone got work on making the old looking building into something new and great. It would've taken weeks to finish this, but luckily the girls made some calls of some friends from school coming over and helping them out. It took them 3-4 days, but it was worth it now that Flash's new business approve by Canterlot's Mayor Mare is officially open.

Flash walks into his new shop seeing everything he could want in his new demo0n hunting business and have fought of a way for others to tell about if there's a demon problem by using a special password.

The phone on his desk rang and he picks it up answering a call.

"Devil May Cry." Flash smirked.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash has open his own Devil May Cry shop in Canterlot City and it will be booming as more demons will be coming for him. In his new business, he'll stumble upon clues about his demon powers and the guy used to own Devil May Cry from elsewhere.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Things can make a Big Difference**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"So, it seems young Sparda's bloodline has opened up his own shop, just like his predecessor." The mystery man said, looking at the newspaper that has a picture of Flash with few dead demon bodies behind him while he smirks.

"And it would seem those small fry demons I'd sent to kill him aren't working anymore; which means I'll have to get serious on this. Maybe sending a stronger demon or two." The Man thinking of a plan to kill Flash.

Suddenly, a crystal ball in the dark room began to glow brightly nearly filling the room as a steamy mist inside started to take shape.

"Oh, it seems my crystal ball has pick up something interesting." The Man said walking to the ball and an image has shown itself; a gray-skinned woman with long red hair that covers her J-cup breasts. Completely naked, she wears a dress-like cloak and covers the lower portion of her body.

"Hmm, that woman look very familiar, I wonder." The Man wondered who's that woman, he places his hand above the ball as it emits dark aura and the ball glow brighter then spark of lighting emit on the woman.

"Of course, it's her! And it would seem she's not alone." The Man smiled wicked as the ball showed three younger girls wearing red gem pendants around their neck with the woman.

"So, Sunset isn't the only being to come from Equestria through the portal, and perhaps this can be of great use to me." The Man grinned widen thinking of an idea.

 **(Canterlot Devil May Cry shop)**

Flash is seen on the roof of his shop/home practicing his sword-fighting skills with Rebellion and controlling his demon powers more like testing his speed and strength, the more he trains the more he becomes stronger faster than he realizes. He swung his blade up, down, side to side, spinning around a bit, rapid thrust attacks, and swings it at the sky sending his flying slash attack. Flash took a deep breathe, thinking it was time to take a break for a while and went back inside.

Walking down the stairs to his main office/living room, placing his sword leaning on the desk, and lay back on his chair as he stretches his arms out a bit before looking at his phone checking the time and all.

"Hey Flash, finish your workout?" Sunset asked as she just enter from the hallway behind the desk.

"Yeah, though I think I'm going to need something tougher to push myself over the limit." Flash said as he took out a water bottle from the mini fridge on the left side of the desk.

"Be careful of what you wish for, it might be your downfall one of these days." Sunset worried.

It has been 2 and a half weeks since Devil May Cry open and Flash has gotten some business done like hunting down some demons that has been popping up in lately but dealt with them before they can harm any people. The demons he fought were strong to destroyed stones and metal with little effort, but they were still weak demons in Flash's case thinking there are stronger ones out there. As for Sunset, she decided to move out of her old apartment she was staying and moved in with Flash thinking she wants to spend time with him and maybe reconnect their relationship. Flash wants to be back with Sunset though he's taking things little to far with touching her body, but she doesn't mind for some reason and waiting for her to say it.

"To think you be like the town's 'Hero' for hire and becoming very well known for a short time!" Sunset stated looking around remembering the place used to be empty.

"Yeah, and the demons are becoming known as well." Flash pointed out.

"It won't be long before the whole world realizes the existent of demons or maybe few in the world already know." Flash said, thinking the previous Demon Hunter has to go through this as well.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, just know that you're not alone there, you have friends and… me." Sunset blushed placing her hand on Flash's cheek.

"Well, nice to know I have a sexy girl like you to keep me company." Flash smirked before he suddenly gropes one of Sunset's breasts making her gasp and moan as he gives it a nice squeeze.

"F-Flash, stop that!" Sunset begged as she pulls herself away from Flash's grip.

"Oh, come on, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Flash said playfully.

Sunset wasn't really mad at Flash for grabbing her breast though embarrass, she actually liked it more whenever he does it, but she still thinks it's too soon to get back together with him yet. For now, she and Flash will just have to be friends even though that friend continuing groping her big boobs and other body parts.

"Besides, I haven't gotten any call of demon attacks, so I think it's a good time for a day off!" Flash smiled.

"Then how about hanging out at the mall." Sunset suggested, not wanting Flash to spend all his days sitting in shop like some lazy dude.

"Sure, I'm cool with that, I think it'll be a great date." Flash winked at Sunset before walking out the door leaving a blushing Sunset alone in her embarrassing thoughts until she snaps out of it and went after him.

 **(Canterlot Mall)**

At the Electric store, everyone is checking out the computers, new advance phone and all, whether of thinking getting them, or checking if the stuff they already have it still working okay. Everything it's going well like any other day. However, one of the kids there playing some game on a TV display notice the screen is acting strangely and it suddenly turned off on its own.

"Hey, I was about to beat someone's high score!" The boy complained, but the TV started to emit electricity, and something exploded came out of the TV.

A small lightning ball is bouncing around while all of the other electric stuff are starting to shorten out and exploding, and the people there screaming for their life as they try to take cover. The lightning ball then zap out of the store probably going on a rampage throughout the whole mall.

 **(With Flash and Sunset)**

"Okay, what do you think of this?" Sunset asked, getting Flash's opinion on to either a red shirt or the black shirt.

"I think you look good in both of them, red and black do make a pretty good combo." Flash answered, Sunset begun to think and decided to get them both.

"Sheesh, this is the third clothing store just how much does a girl need?" Flash asked complaining that girls take longer to decide than boys. Asking himself why is going to these stores in the first place.

"Hey, you're the one to go to any store I want to go." Sunset reminded him. Oh yeah, that's why.

"Besides, we also got some clothing for you too, I mean are you really going to wear that red coat ALL the time?" Sunset teased about Flash's fashion choice.

"Hey, I have you know this coat became quite the awesome style for me!" Flash offended, Sunset roll her eyes as she got to the register. As the employee start scanning the price-tag, the screen starts to glitch and going crazy.

"What the?" The employer wondered looking closely at the screen.

"Is everything alright?" Sunset asked.

Flash's Demon Scene, which goes off like a warning alarm whenever demons are nearby and about to attack, goes off telling him the demon somewhere in this store closing than he thinks; forcing his senses to where Sunset and the employee. In fact, he got the idea of where the demon is and quickly made his move.

"Look out!" Flash shouted pulling Sunset away and pushing the employee from the computer so fast that everything is going slow motion.

Then the computer exploded, and the lightning ball came out and started bouncing around wildly as the electric spark went onto the clothes thus starting a fire, and the emergency water sprinkler on the ceiling turned on from sensing the smoke.

Flash took out the white gun trying to aim for the lightning ball, even though it's moving too fast for anyone to see he trust his guts waiting for the right moment to strike that thing down, then fire a bullet that narrowly hit it but got it to stop as it lands on the counter. The lightning ball disappear to showing the small demons true form.

The little demon is red and black, with plus and minus symbols on their back, similar to a battery, and they have a lightning bolt-shaped marking on their chest. They stand roughly a foot tall, have pointy legs, and have three fingers on each hand and bat-like wing arms.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Sunset asked freaking out a bit.

"I don't know, but that little guy is in a BIG timeout!" Flash said before taking his other gun and starts shooting at the little lightning demon as it dodges every shot then it mocks him with the raspberry spit tongue.

"Oh, we'll see how well you use that mouth of yours when I cut out your tongue!" Flash threatened as he continues shooting, but the small lightning demon dodges them and went up to the ceiling light enter the wires traveling through them.

"That's one slippery buzzkill." Flash punned.

"That thing can probably be all over the mall in an instant as it travels through the electricity." Sunset stated.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard to hunt it down, even if I do find it; it'll just escape through the wires before I could even it." Flash signed, also thinking that it could be faster considering it dodges his bullets from a close rage.

Sunset did some thinking, trying to see if there was a way to catch that thing.

"Well, guess I'll figure it out during the hunt." Flash said before running off to find the lightning demon.

"Flash, wait!" Sunset called out, but Flash was already gone. Sunset hope Flash will be okay.

Flash goes running around the mall trying to find the little bastard and using his Demon Sense to track where it is now, it also helps when people running for the life told him where the demon is. However, every time he come close to finding the demon, it always runs away before they could fight, and the entire mall is going crazy.

Flash is now at the center of the mall where the water fountain is, looking seeing electric current running down the elevator, he thought of an idea to stop the shocking squirt in its track. He brought Rebellion and slice the fountain letting the water burst out like a geyser and splash some water all over the elevator, the electric current begun to go crazy stopping then the small electric demon came out falling on the floor while screaming in pain.

"What's the matter, don't like a little water, it's refreshing!" Flash teased kick some water to the little demon making scares crawling away.

"Wow, ready to see your life 'Flash' before your eyes in a 'Shocking' way!" Flash punned chuckling a bit.

The little lightning demon was frighten looking for a while until it changes its expression to a smirk, raising its hands up and slams to the wet floor sending waves of electric lightning as they went towards Flash giving him a painful shock therapy.

The shock was powerful enough to paralyze his whole body, making him unable to move and he can tell the little demon is planning on doing something brutal as it grabs two broken shreds of glass in its hands and slowly walk to Flash.

Flash tries his best to move his arm holding Rebellion slowly raising the blade above his head, the lightning demon saw this and quickly jumps up to Flash's face fast ready to pierce to the brain, but before it can do the job; a fist cover in rubber glove slams right onto its head stopping in midair. The savoir reveal to be Sunset Shimmer wearing rubber gloves and shoes protecting her from the electric currents.

"Seems my She-Demon has come to the rescue." Flash flirted even in his paralyzing state.

"I had a plan to trap the little trouble maker, but using the water works too." Sunset said looking down at the electric monster as it glares at her.

"Well, don't worry I got this." Flash said as emerge his demon aura to break free his shocking binding and impale the little lightning demon faster before it could react, killing it once and for all.

"Well, that was quite 'shocking' to go through." Flash punned as Sunset chuckles a bit even though the pun wasn't funny.

"Well, I say we head home for the day." Sunset suggested, Flash agrees and the two made their way out of the mall hoping to enjoy themselves.

Unnoticed to them, two figures standing on the second floor of the mall watching both Sunset and Flash walking out of the mall. One of them is the mysterious man and the other is the red-haired woman from the crystal ball.

"My word, so he is Sparda's bloodline!" The woman shocked seeing Flash in action.

"Yes, and you're going to help me get rid of him." The Man said.

"No way, if I knew it was Dante's grandson I would've just zap you to the afterlife." The woman said emitting lightning from her hand to the Man's face but he's unfazed.

"But don't you want your daughters to 'stay alive' because of their special power." The Man grinned as the woman clutches her fist with spark of lightning.

"You know, demons are attached to negative energy devour those with powerful negative energy, which makes them a living banquet of that." The Man continued only to stop when the woman shot lightning at him but dodges it easily.

"Don't you DARE harm them!" The woman growled as her body emits lightning coursing through her.

"Well then, Nevan the Sorceress of the Abyss, get the job done and your family is safe, or they'll be swimming in their own pool of blood." The Man threatened before he disappeared into black mist in an instant.

The demon woman, Nevan growled trying to keep her anger under control, she wants to kill that man, but her daughter will also be kill if she goes against him. She and her daughters want to live in peace, but now they're caught in a situation they can't hope to get out, not unless Flash can help them. Nevan stares into the clear blue sky as a single tear from one eye starts to stream down on her face, thinking about her three special daughters she found long ago.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash sure had a 'shocking' day having a little 'electric' problem but took care of it in the end with a little help from Sunset.**

 **Nevan has made her appearance and is forces to work for the evil mystery man along with her daughters. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about considering some of the hints I left out as we're about to enter the Rainboom Rock Saga.**

 **Flash and the Human 6 are going to have prepare themselves to rock and roll for their life in an epic rockn' adventure!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fencing and Reconnecting with a Shimmer**

Flash is sitting at this desk listening to the math teacher mister Cranky Doodle Donkey, yeah weirdest name in the world, as he explains some of the best way to solve the most difficult math problem though having a little hard time focusing on this as there's only one word that comes to mind with this class.

Boring.

He can take fighting demons all day and earning some money as he is running his own demon slaying business while he does other request like helping others to solve some mysteries like where to find their lost puppy and important things they hold dear. With his demon powers, he can almost do anything, though there are things he can't do like wanting to speed up time to end school early. Despite all of his accomplishments he gained over the months he went through after finally unlocking his demon powers, he still has to go to school. But it wasn't all bad since he can still hang out with his friends, being with some the girls who have become attracted to him especially a certain red and yellow stripe-haired girl he knows.

 _RRIIINNNGG_

Flash smiles grateful of hearing the sound of the finally bell ringing, singling to all the other students in the school that the school day is over. Aw, music to his ears.

Flash went to his locket, packing some of the things in his backpack like few homework for his other classes and bringing out his sword Rebellion. Normally, schools like Canterlot High aren't allowed to have dangerous things to be in the building like drugs or weapons, but in Flash's case he's the exception just case a sudden demon attack in the school.

Flash shut his locket ready to head back to his office/home until someone called out to him.

"Hey, Flash!"

Flash was just ten feet away from his locket as he turns around to see Sunset running up to him, not that he minds seeing her coming up to him.

"Hey Sunset, I was just about to head home see if I got any calls about demons or other request." Flash said.

"Well, glad I caught up with you because I need your help with something." Sunset said, she wouldn't ask Flash for help if it wasn't important.

"Like what?" Flash asked, hoping for something exciting and dangerous since he hasn't gotten any demon calls for five days now.

"Well, you know you're always one doing all the demon fighting alone?" Sunset answered with a question.

"That because I'm the only awesome powerful guy in town with demonic blood running through my veins." Flash bragged with a smirk, Sunset roll her eyes thinking that Rainbow Dash's prideful personality might be rubbing off on him.

"Okay, tough guy, I've decided to join in the excitement!" Sunset said, Flash's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, really?" Flash surprised.

"Yep, I want to become a Demon Hunter and fight demons with you." Sunset rephrased with seriousness in her eyes, meaning she's not kidding around.

"Woah, woah, woah, do you know how dangerous this line of work is and how I can HEAL through most wounds that NO normal human can!" Flash reminded his ex about his healing factor.

"I'm aware of that Flash, and I've been thinking that while amazing alone you can only do so much." Sunset stated.

"But there's more to it than my safety, is it?" Flash asked, getting the feeling that this is more about Sunset.

"Yes, I still can't get over what happened to me back at the Fall Formal." Sunset signed and looking down in shame.

Flash knew what she's referring to; the time when Flash unleashed his demon powers and revealed that a demon possessed her body making her into the mean bully girl she was until he killed freeing Sunset from it. However, it would seem she's still hunted by the things she did to others and letting herself be a tool to something should've been a fairy tale of legend.

"Which is why I want to help fight the demons, not just for you and everyone in town but for myself so that I would never be weak-hearted again. So that I can truly redeem myself." Sunset confessed her reason.

"And I want your help to make me stronger!" Sunset said.

Flash has begun to understand Sunset's motivation, seeing in her eyes that she won't take no for an answer as seeing how serious she sounded and wanting to make up for the sins she committed despite being possessed by that demon dog. He even thinks that if they were in each other's roles, he would feel the same about wanting to become strong and all.

"Alright, Sunset, you convince me. I'll let you tag along on my demon missions." Flash said fully accepting Sunset as her partner, making the smile brightly and instantly embrace him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I promise I won't let you down!" Sunset smiled.

"I know you won't, first I'm going to have to see if you can fight." Flash said wanting to make sure if Sunset can hold her own in a fight.

"I've been taking fencing lesson at the fencing club for a few of months even before the time we broke up, I quickly earned my way as one of the best." Sunset mentioned.

"Fencing, I never knew that." Flash admitted, guess he should pay attention to his friends on what they have been doing than just finding demons and killing them.

"You never ask." Sunset smirked, Flash chuckles.

"Okay, why don't you show you skill in a little spar." Flash suggested.

"Sure, the club is usually at the gym and is empty for today and I have the spare key." Sunset agreed.

The two went to the gym together, finding the huge open-spaced room to be empty as excepted considering that school just ended a few minutes ago.

"I'll be in the girls' locker room to change into my fencing uniform." Sunset informed.

"Or you could just show me your skills right now." Flash pointed out as he holds Rebellion in his hand.

"And risk sweating in my clothing with some cut holes, no thanks." Sunset joked. "Besides, I left my fencing sword in there and I promise it won't take long for me to change."

"That's what all the girls say before hours have passed." Flash faked wincing.

"Well, lucky for you I'm not like those girls, and no peeping." Sunset said sexually at the last part of her sentence before walking off to the locker room while swaying her hips side to side.

Flash saw her actions in body moment on purposely teasing him to get a quick show of her body, but he knew her game and stay put in the middle of the gym waiting for Sunset to come back from changing.

True to Sunset's words, she came out in ten minutes wearing a full-body white protective clothing with her fencing sword in one hand while holding a helmet in her other. Though in Flash's point of view, it looks skintight seeing as her huge G-cup breasts being squeeze in like they're desperately trying to break free from their tight bond to the suit.

"Told you it didn't take that long." Sunset said.

"Okay, now that your ready, show what you got." Flash grinned as he pointed his sword at her.

"You'll be amaze of how I de-fence myself in a fight." Sunset punned which made Flash giggles a bit. Sunset puts on the helmet and ready herself in the fencing stance.

Everything went silent as the two stares at each other in the eyes and watching their bodies' moments, waiting to see who will make the first move with their grip on their swords tighten.

Flash smiles thinking that he should hold back his strength thinking he should easily destroyed her sword and shredded her uniform in one attack with insane speed and all, he also wanted to see how skill Sunset can be with a sword including learning some techniques. While Flash himself have learned to wield a sword himself, they were mostly just self-taught and hasn't learn even actually style and techniques as he just makes them up along the way during his demon hunting missions.

At the very moment when Flash move his left leg back a bit, Sunset made the first going in to attack him head on. She thrust her sword at Flash going for the chest, he blocks it with the flat part of Rebellion and pushes it away and going for his own thrust attack, but she moves out of the way leaving a small cut hole on the side. Sunset went in again with a side-ways slash and some barrage-thrust attacks though the young demon boy have parry them easily, now it Flash's turn to go on the offenses forcing Sunset to forces on dodging and blocking, she knows Flash is holding back but the blows she feels are still strong enough to push back.

"Not bad, Sunset, you definitely got some skills." Flash complimented.

"Thanks, the captain of the club is the only one who has ever been able to go toe-to-toe with me which makes you the second." Sunset pointed out, literally as the clash blades again in a power struggle.

Sunset knew she couldn't win in a contest of strength, so she went down to her back which confuses Flash until he felt his body is being push forward like there's someone from behind but notice that Sunset's hand has grabbed onto his shoulder and realizes that he's using his brute strength against him by throwing him over herself and hit on his back hard.

Flash groan a bit not from the pain of his back hitting the back but the fact the Sunset was smart enough make him fall in her hand with that move, and he smiles knowing that Sunset has indeed prove that she can fight well against some thugs.

He quickly got back up on his feet and reacted on instinct he blocks a forward thrust attack to the back with his sword, knowing it's Sunset not giving her opponent a second to rest.

"Nice job, you actually got me down on the ground, and I'm not that easy to be taken down." Flash commented.

"Thanks figure I have to try outsmarting you and we all know how your grades are like compare to mine." Sunset said, ready for more.

Now it was Flash's turn to charge increasing his speed a bit as he swings his sword around putting the pressure on the girls as she keeps dodging and blocking while trying to think of a good counter attack, keeping her eyes sharp to find an opening in his attacks. After a few seconds of observing she found a small opening in his patterns, wasting no time move aside to dodge Rebellion and grabs it on the side and thrust the sword right onto Flash's chest as they both stop moving. The tip of the sword is flat instead of a sharp edge and the whole blade bends upward like a bridge or something.

"Nice job, though it was a risky move to grab onto my Rebellion like that." Flash said, then the two separate as Sunset pants feeling her body feeling a bit tired.

"I learned from the best Demon Hunter in town that when it comes to fighting demons and saving lives, you always have to risk your own to drive yourself to greater height and survive." Sunset said referring to Flash whenever he fights against demons or some thugs stealing and stuff.

"Well, he sounds pretty awesome almost like me, hope I can be that kind of guy." Flash winked, knowing Sunset was talking about him, making her chuckle.

"Well, it was certainly a great workout and if you like we can do some training together." Sunset suggested.

"Sounds great, I also think we should also train in hand-to-hand too, can't always relay on weapons forever." Flash added, making a very good point that most warriors use their fists in battle.

"Good idea, the stronger our bodies are the stronger our fighting spirits will!" Sunset said proudly.

"Did you get that line from a movie?" Flash asked, Sunset lightly punch him in the arm as they make their way outside.

 **(Devil May Cry building)**

Flash and Sunset walk home to the shop together since Sunset lives nearby just around the corner and she can visit the half-demon boy whenever she wants which he doesn't mind having her around in his life.

Speaking of having Sunset around in his life, Flash has been doing some hard thinking about her as he saw everyone in Canterlot High still having some grudge towards her when she was a bully though after the whole demon dog revealed they have begun to show they forgive and are willing to give her a second chance. It's been over a month since then and Flash can tell that Sunset is earning her way to the whole schools' trust and is learning lot to be a better person from the Mane 6.

During those times Flash has begun to have certain feelings for the beacon hair-like girls for quite some time, and now it is the time to tell Sunset those feelings and hope she would accept them.

"Sunset." Flash said getting her full attention.

"You and I were quite the item together, huh?" Flash asked, Sunset became shock of the question.

"Y-Yeah, we were, although I was using you for popularity probably even before the demon dog took on my body. But…" Sunset paused feeling a bit nervous as she bit her lower lip.

"But?" Flash wondered what else she was gonna say.

"I've… actually begun to like you, for real like "I love you" like you and wanted to make 'us' a true thing together." Sunset blurted out her feeling also realizing she just confesses her feeling out loud like that.

Flash just stood still shock while Sunset's face became red like a tomato then Flash started laughing confusing Sunset.

"Well, that's actually what I've been wanted to tell you how I feel." Flash said after calming himself down from the laughing. Taking her hand into his.

"Sunset, will you be my girlfriend again and this time, let's truly express ourselves because I've always love you till the very end even now." Flash confessed his feelings to Sunset.

"For real?" Sunset surprised that Flash still hold feelings for her despite the bad stuff she did in the past.

"More than you can possibly know." Flash said before pulling Sunset closer to her and press her lips onto her making her shock with her eyes widen of the sudden action, but she eventually gives in kiss him back and wraps her arms around him.

The kiss between the two felt like fireworks going off all over the whole planet at the same time, like the sun itself suddenly exploded in a giant burst of explosion that destroyed must of the solar system except for Pluto as everything is engulfed in a flaming-blazing light. Their hearts pounding so fast it feels like they're going to explode at any moment though skipped a beat or so to calm down from the excitement.

The kiss lasted for a full three minutes until they finally separate for need of air in their lungs and breathes as they look at each other in the eyes knowing what they just did was real including their feelings for each other.

"Sunset Shimmer, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?" Flash asked with a proud smile.

Sunset's eyes began to be overflow with tears of joy streaming down on her cheeks and her smile shows that she feels like the happiest girl in the world reconnected with the love of her life.

"Yes, yes, a million times YES!" Sunset cheered loud before jump onto Flash and he spins around with her.

Flash felt his heart having more love than ever before now that he and Sunset are back together and promise that nothing is gonna get between them ever again. If any demons or human dare to hurt Sunset even if one string of hair is pull out of her, he'll kill them with his guns and sword repeatedly until there is nothing to buried.

Flash smirks at his now old and new girlfriend and lifts her up in a bride-style like they just got married and carry her in his place and closing the door after they made their way inside. Spending the rest of the day together while taking their newly found relationship slowly with just the cuddling and kisses and sleeping together in the same bed as the moon shines brightly at the night sky.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **In case you're wondering, no, your eyes are not playing tricks on you because what you just read was for real! Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer are back together renewing their love for each other. And don't worry, Sunset won't be the only girl in Flash's love life since this is also a Harem story.**

 **And now a special surprise I'm going to tell you all about the next chapter: we will be at the start of the Rainbow Rock Saga with the Battle of the Band, and three certain singing girls appearing with an extra member with them. I think you who that is from the last chapter at the ending.**

 **Flash and the Mane 6 will have to prepare themselves an epic demonic and musical event that may rock your whole world!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Upcoming Demonic Musical Event**

"Alright girls, you ready for your first day of school?" Nevan asked as she helps a girl with her hair, keeping lovely and puffy.

She has puffy hair like an afro-pony-tail colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks and her brilliant raspberry eyes. She wears a dark-pink small jacket with puff shoulder pads, purple shirt-shorts underneath, gold-like belt with a diamond buckled, dark-pink fingerless gloves, light-purple skinny jeans with dark-purple triangles, and purple high-heel boots with spikes at the back. Her is symbol is a gold-diamond with a single music note. Her breasts are H-cup.

"Indeed, considering we'll get some tasty fuel for ourselves." The puffy hair girl said looking at her pendant.

"Yeah, I'm really excited to be going to school! I heard they have Taco Tuesday there!" Another girl excited.

She has arctic blush white skin-color, long pony-tail colored light arctic blue and moderate Persian blue stripes, and moderate raspberry, also moderate mulberry. She wears a dark-purple vest with light-purple collar with arctic blue buttons and the sleeves reach to the elbows as the cuffs are also light-purple, has a pink skirt above her knees, a purple bracelet with spikes on her right wrist, and long pink boots with socks that almost reach her knees. She also has a symbol of a music note in front of a heart on her vest. Another thing about her is her breast sizes are H-cup.

"Sure Sonata, nothing screams exciting like making friends and eating tacos every Tuesday." The third girl said sarcastically annoy.

She has pale-pink color skin with two long pony-tail moderate purple and brilliant aquamarine hair color. She wears a light-green jacket with the sleeves looked like they been ripped off, a white shirt underneath, three purple banes on each arm, long raspberry skinny jeans, a purple belt with a silver star buckled, and pair of dark-purple high-heel boots. Her symbol is star with fancy lines behind. Her breast sizes are also H-cup.

"Come on, Aria, we should be glad that we won't have spend all day in our house with nothing to do." The puffy hair girl pointed out.

"Adagio's right, plus you may even make some new friends." Nevan said as she sets out of the shadow showing her fully appearance.

Nevan appears as a gray skinned woman with long red hair that covers her breasts. Completely naked, she wears a dress like cloak that's made entirely out of bats and covers the lower portion of her body. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"I'm really happy that you managed to get us going to school, now we don't have to worry about being cramp here every day." Sonata said hugging her adopted mother.

"Your welcome sweetie, I just hope you girls won't go overboard with your… 'special' gift." Nevan said nervous.

"Mom, I know your worry, but we have been doing this for long time before you came into our lives." Adagio said.

"These pendants are like our life source, and without them we'll be worthless with bad singing of a nail on a chalkboard." Aria stated clutching onto her pendant.

"Though I really wish we could just try to live a normal life, even if it's just for today." Sonata hoped, not feeling like wanting to do the 'usual' stuff she and her sisters do.

"Well, we can't always get what we want." Aria huffed leaning on the wall.

Nevan wants to be there for her daughters, but she knows that they can take care of themselves especially since they have each other though worry that they might attach an 'unwanted' attention of someone at the school.

 **(Canterlot High, Gym)**

Mostly everyone in the school are painting on large banners doing different designs together for their annual Music Showcase.

Flash and the Rainbooms are doing their own design with their symbols including his new symbol: the same shield as before, but in completely different color with the lightning being red and the shield being pitch black.

"Alright, this is looking really good guys." Flash complimented on the banner.

"Yeah, this year's Music Showcase is going to be awesome!" Rainbow excited.

"I can tell, everyone is so pump about this." Sunset pointed out watching everyone having fun together.

"Yep, I get the feeling that everything is going ho-dandy!" Applejack said.

Once everyone is done painting, they all stand up for some stretches though some notice that Fluttershy has some frosty from Pinkie's part of the banner.

"Uh, Fluttershy, you got something on your face." Applejack chuckled pointing at her cheek telling her where it is.

Fluttershy wipe her hands on the cheeks to get them off but ended up spreading them more.

"Did I get it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not quite." Sunset said pulling out a napkin from her pocket and wipe the frosty off of Fluttershy, making her face clean.

"Mind if I throw that away for you?" Flash offered.

"Sure." Sunset said handing him the now dirty napkin and he threw to the trashcan like a basketball, and score.

"Nice." Sunset said before kissing him and as he kisses back.

"Oh, how adorable!" Rarity said, happy to see Sunset and Flash back together.

"I gotta say, you two like look together and for real this time." Rainbow commented.

"And I'm glad you let put the "Lovers Back Together Party" last week!" Pinkie said smiling big as always.

"No problem just wanted to show everyone that I mean business with Sunset. And that 'Special' talk we had too." Flash smirked as Sunset blushes of embarrassment and the other girls confused.

"What special talk?" Rarity asked curious.

"It's nothing to worry about, just something that was SUPPOSED to be between us." Sunset glared as Flash chuckles.

Then Principal Celestia and Luna walk in the gym as the students stop what they were doing having their full attention on them.

"Hello students, me and Luna would like to say that how proud we are of you getting into the spirit of things here. I can tell that this is going be as special or more than the Fall Formal!" Celestia proclaimed getting everyone excited as they cheer.

Though Sunset wasn't feeling happy when Celestia mentioned the Fall Formal making her think back on all the things she did, she had hope to forget all that ever happened and to move on from being the mean girl she used to be.

 **(Music Room)**

"I wish Principal Celestia didn't have to mention the Fall Formal." Susnet sighed sitting on the piano looking a little sad.

"Come now, Sunset, everyone forgave you for your… boo-boos." Rarity said trying to cheer her up while setting up her keytar.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Flash showing off his demonic powers and pulled off that demon dog put right out of you." Pinkie exclaimed exciting as she plays her drum set.

"Yeah, I don't have to be afraid of hiding these demon powers anymore. It was getting hard to hide them for years." Flash said looking at his hands.

"I still can't believe you had them to begin with." Fluttershy said.

"I had them for as long as I can remember, I tried asking my mom and dad about it, but they kept on changing the subject and avoiding the question." Flash explained, trying to figure out why his parents never said anything about this before.

"Well, maybe they can come clean now." Rainbow smirked setting up her guitar for today's practice.

"If they're still around…" Flash said sad.

"…IF they're still around?" Applejack confused, not liking where this is going.

"You don't mean…" Sunset paused knowing what Flash is getting at.

"They died when I was 10-years-old, I got adopted into a new family a week later." Flash answered as the painful memories of his parents' death starts to come back.

"So… they don't know about you having demon powers?" Rainbow asked.

"No, and I hope that I wouldn't have to tell them considering they're working overseas right now." Flash mentioned.

"If only I could've saved them, I could've used my powers to stop the accident, I could've…" Flash grinded his teeth in rage of himself, clutching his fists tightly also thinking that he was weak back then.

Suddenly, Sunset brought Flash into a warm embrace as she buries her face on his chest, it started to help as all the negative emotions Flash just felt thinking back on his late parents have begun to melt away by the warm gentle feeling with Sunset being at the certain. He wraps his arm around her waist returning the hug, feeling some fireworks going on in his mind and not wanting to let go of Sunset from the embrace.

"Thanks Sunset." Flash thanked before kissing her on the forehead.

"Happy to help and know that your parents are probably proud of you right now that you're using your powers for good, and you are not alone; you for me and everyone here." Sunset said reminding Flash of the people he cares for as the Rainbooms smile at him.

"Yeah, I know now." Flash said as a single tear drips from his eye.

"Well, I think there has been enough sappy moments now. How about we change that." Rainbow suggested playing a song as the other others got their music instruments ready.

"One. Two. Three!" Pinkie shouted as she starts playing the drums and the music starts.

 **(Music-Better Than Ever, Equestria Girls)**

 _There was a time we were apart_

 _But that's behind us now_

 _See how we've made a brand new start_

 _And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh_

 _And when you walk these halls_

 _You feel it everywhere_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!_

Flash and Sunset move their heads a little side to side feeling the music beating in their hearts and the Rainbooms has transformed into their pony forms, finding out that playing music either alone or together makes them transform.

 _We are all together_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)_

 _And I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Flash spins Sunset around catching her off guard to dance and she went along feeling the mood and laughing together having fun.

 **Rainbow Dash:** _There was a time we couldn't see_

 _Past the differences_

 **Applejack:** _That separated you and me_

 _And it left us on our own_

 **Pinkie Pie:** _But now you walk these halls_

 _And friends are everywhere_

The scene changes to other students of Canterlot High getting along, enjoying each other's company like during lunch time and having together as good friends out on the soccer field, hanging out in the hallway, and putting up filers for the Music Showcase.

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)_

Flash decides to join in on the fun as he brought out his guitar from the guitar case he brought with him thinking he might need it, like right now. Playing it in the beat with the girls making it awesome as they play together.

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 **(Music End)**

The song with everyone doing poses and the girl's pony trait disappears.

"We rock!" Rainbow stated feeling awesome.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." Rarity bagged on her fashion talk.

"I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" Applejack confused.

"Maybe it could be about my demon powers." Flash muttered himself, but he thinks it's not the case.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow excited.

"YOUR band?" Rarity glared at Rainbow Dash for taking the credit.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Rainbow bagged.

They heard knocking from the door, Sunset call out saying the its door and it open revealing Trixie.

"Greetings everyone, the Great and Powerful has arrive!" Trixie announced walking in the room.

"Hey Trixie, how's it going?" Flash asked.

"Trixie is doing great today, I just came by to see how you all are doing when I heard you playing and knew you guys are gonna be great at the showcase." Trixie complimented.

"Gee, thanks!" Pinkie smiled.

"Your welcome, now Trixie must get back to her band that we will rock this showcase." Trixie said farewell to them and headed out.

"Sheesh, that girl sure likes to hear herself talk." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she has her moments." Flash stated.

"I still can't believe you want her in on this." Sunset said as Flash shrug.

" _Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_ Luna called through the PA.

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school." Sunset said giving Flash a quick kiss and headed out.

Flash suddenly gets a strange feeling that something dangerous is coming.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash and everyone are looking forward to the showcase, but things may not go as plan when three certain sirens are coming to school that may cause a bit of trouble for our heroes. And it seems Sunset and Flash are talking about something that involves Trixie being a part of whatever they're talking about.**

 **And hope you like what I did to Nevan on a 'certain' part making her more sexy and hot than ever.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**From Showcase to Battle of the Band**

"(I hope the new girls will enjoy their time here.)" Sunset mentally asked herself as she makes her way to near the front door where she sees the three new girls.

"Hey, I'm Sunset Shimmer, you must the new students." Sunset introduced herself friendly.

"We are." One said. The three girls are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

"Canterlot High is great school, you guys are really gonna love it!" Sunset promised.

"Oh yes, we really sense something… magical about this place." Adagio smirked as her sisters smirks too and follow Sunset for the tour.

 **(With Flash)**

"Man, I know I can take on dangerous demons for a job but math class with Mr. Donkey is true Hell for the brain." Flash winced, walking out the classroom and heading to his next class.

Just as Flash was about to make a turn to the next hallway, he spotted Sunset talking to three girls he never seen before which can only mean that they're the new students Sunset showing around and glancing at their sexy bodies. He knows that he still got time and can always use his super speed to make it to class before the bell rings, so he quickly took out Rebellion for a look at his reflection to see himself looking cool as always and walk to greet the new sex-NEW students.

"Hey there, thought I saw a sexy bacon around here." Flash flirted, Sunset rolls her eyes of the line.

"Wait, they serve bacon here too?" Sonata confused, not entirely getting Flash's line.

"He wasn't talking about actual bacon, it's Sunset." Aria glared at Sonata correcting her.

"Oh." Sonata realized.

"I take it your very "close" to Sunset?" Adagio asked curious.

"Very close, cutie. Like this." Flash pulled Sunset to smack his lips on hers making the three sisters shock of the sudden action.

Sunset was about to sink in to the kiss, but she quickly remembers that she is giving these new girls the tour of Canterlot High and separates herself from her demonic boyfriend.

"Okay Flash, as much as I would like to enjoy more with you, I'm still on tour duty." Sunset reminded before giving him a wink, saying that they'll continue this later.

"Sorry, just couldn't the "Shimmer" ray of your beauty!" Flash punned, making Sunset blush with a small smile.

"Awww, you two are sure a cute couple!" Sonata complimented.

"Yeah, all lovey-dovey. Hooray." Aria said sarcastically. Not liking the scene.

"Hey, no need to be jealous, I think you're pretty hot yourself." Flash said to Aria as he walks up to close to her.

"Geez, thanks." Aira annoyed as she looks away, and hiding her blushed cheeks.

"My, aren't you quite the charmer, I don't think I ever seen Aria embarrassed from just a compliment." Adagio teased.

"Shut up, I'm not embarrassed!" Aria snapped with a growl. Adagio and Sonata chuckles from the reaction.

Adagio look at Flash with a curious look in her eyes wondering what Flash could be more than just talk, and then she remembers what they were talking about before Flash came to them.

"Oh yeah, Sunset, you mentioned about a musical showcase." Adagio said, wanting to get back on the subject.

"Yes, and since you're new here Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset said.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria said proudly.

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time." Sonata corrected, almost forgetting that she's not suppose to say anything about their "special gifts" to anyone.

"We even have our own name, the Dazzlings!" Sonata mentioned.

"Sounds like a hobby of passion if you ask me." Flash stated.

"Huh, yeah, something like that." Sonata nodded, looking a little nervous.

"And signing up for the musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio added.

"Could have say it better myself, big sis!" Sonata hugged Adagio as she finds this annoying doing it in front of others, but she really couldn't stop Sonata from doing it anytime or be mad at her for her cheerful personality.

"Yeah, probably because you could've said anything worst." Aria mocked.

"Hey, I'm not the one for the bad temper of a little girl." Sonata mocked back.

"You're a little girl!" Aria insulted as the two were about to press their heads against each other, but then Flash grabs their shoulders and separating them a bit.

"What the…" Adagio surprised to find Flash has somehow appeared next to her sisters from Sunset's side. Sonata and Aria are also equally shocked.

"How did he…when did...?" Adagio confused looking from left to right at Sunset and Flash, never notice that the white-haired boy even moved.

"I was hoping to this until you girls gotten more comfortable here, but it seems my Demon Hunting boyfriend spoiled the surprise." Sunset shrugged.

"Demon Hunting?!" Sonata gasped.

"Yep, I hunt demons for a living and have my own business called Devil May Cry." Flash explained as he hands Sonata the card as she starts to look scare.

Sunset notices that Adagio is touching her red jewel pendant and saw both her sisters have the same jewel.

"Wow, those are pretty. Where'd you get those?" Sunset asked as she wants to touch them a bit, but Adagio grabs her hand on instinct with angry in her eyes for a moment. The she calms down letting go.

"Sorry, it's just that these pendants are VERY important to us." Adagio said holding onto hers for her life.

"Hmm, they certainly look more special." Flash said looking at Sonata's pendant.

"That because we, huh, got them from our mom." Sonata backed away a little.

"Your mom must've worked really hard to get you tose pendants." Sunset commented.

"Yeah, you could say she helped us out in a jam when we had nowhere else to go." Aria said looking at her pendant with a small smile.

"And I take it you got your sexy-ness from her too." Flash glanced at their bodies again before Sunset smacks her arm on his side not wanting to creep the new girls out.

"Well, if you want to know more about us, I be happy to give you a… close inspection." Adagio said sexually trailing her finger on Flash's chest as he grins back at her. Then suddenly got pulled by Sonata.

"Well, it was meeting you all but I think it's time we get to out classes now. Bye!" Sonata fast-talked and sprint away dragging her sisters along, leaving the couple confused.

"Well, that was… strange." Sunset said, not sure what to make of this.

"More strange than you think, Sunset." Flash remarked, she notice her boyfriend is looking a little serious.

"You think those girls might be super naturals?" Sunset guessed, knowing how Flash thinks sometime.

"Probably, I did sense something… off about those girls but they definitely not demons." Flash claimed.

"How do you know?" Sunset asked curious.

"It's my Demon Sense, it always alerts me if there are demons around and it didn't with them." Flash explained, knowing how demon presence feels.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on them." Sunset stated, getting a weird feeling that those girls are up to something.

 **(With the Dazzlings)**

"Damn it, Sonata! Did you really have to drag us like that?" Aria irritated grabbing Sonata by the collar, but the blue sister wasn't even faze by Aria's anger when she notice her sobbing.

"Huh, Sonata?" Aria gentle lets of Sonata.

"That guy, Flash, he said he's a demon hunter." Sonata said, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, so what?" Aria failed to see the big deal, until she realizes where her younger sister is going with this.

"Okay Sonata, I know you're worry for mom, but she's a powerful demon. We seen it ourselves at first hand." Aria reminded Sonata of Nevan's power.

"But even mom said that she was taken down by a demon hunter long ago, so what if"

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Adagio stopped as she placing a hand on Sonata's head.

"Sonata, Nevan… Mom has been the kindest woman we ever met when it was just the three of us, when we were banished from Equestria to this world, but now we have a chance to get revenge and repay our debt to her." Adagio determined while looking at her pendant.

"What about Flash?" Sonata asked worry.

"Relax sis, he'll just be under our control like everyone else." Aria smirked.

"Exactly, our powers don't work on demons so we should be safe." Adagio added. Soon, they embrace together, even Aria who shows she can be caring despite being tough and harsh at times.

 **(Lunch Time)**

Flash and Sunset holding trays of their lunch are walking towards the table where the Rainbooms are as they enjoy themselves together while eating.

"Hey Sunset, how was the tour?" Applejack asked.

"It went well at first, but those girls were… strange." Sunset answered.

"Strange… like this?" Pinkie placed her hair on her face to make look like a bread.

"Or like this?" Pinkie took two lettuces on her eyebrow and two carrots in her mouth.

"Or-ohh, like-"

"Maybe we should let er tell us." Rainbow said.

"Well, it was actually Flash mentioning they're strange and they're not even demons." Sunset worried.

"Not even demons, are they s-something worst?" Fluttershy asked scared.

"I don't think so, not in destructive power in a way at least. I just think those girls are more than they appear to be, so you all better watch your backs." Flash warned.

"Don't worry, we can totally handle ourselves… as long as they're not demons." Rainbow said, embarrassed to admit that even can't fight off demons like Flash can and everyone laughs a little.

 **(With the Dazzlings)**

"Alright girls, this is the moment we all been waiting for." Adagio said.

"Other than lunch?" Sonata asked, Adagio looks at her annoy.

"Yes, the time when we'll get our full Equestrian Magic back!" Adagio reminded, Sonata nodded fully remembering their mission.

"So far, in this world our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Adagio explained while looking at all the students in the cafeteria.

"So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?" Aria asked rhetorically.

"Some plan, Adagio." Aria rolled her eyes.

"It won't be the same as the before." Adagio promised.

"There is Equestrian magic here. Their Negative energy will give us the power we need to rule this entire world!" Adagio said with a sinister look.

"As long as we get lunch afterwards, right?" Sonata asked.

"Mom always told us that we should make sure that we're eating enough, plus it's Taco Tuesday!" Sonata squealed for the taco part.

"Ugh yes, we'll get something to eat after this." Adagio sighed in annoyance. Sometime she wonder if Nevan worries about them too much.

Soon the sisters walk into the cafeteria as they started singing.

The Dazzlings: _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

Everyone including Flash, Sunset, and the Rainbooms turn their attention to the Dazzlings as they sway their hips

Adagio: _We heard you want to get together  
We heard you want to rock this school  
We've thought of something that is better  
Something that changes all the rules_

Everyone look at singing trio curious of what could they be doing and what they're talking about, even though few wanted to ignore them they couldn't look away for some reason.

Adagio: _Why pretend we're all the same  
When some of us shine brighter?_

Aria and Sonata: _Shine brighter_

The girls come together back-to-back as they're pendants starts glowing a little brighter.

Adagio: _Here's a chance to find your flame  
Are you a loser or a fighter?_

The student are slowly starting thinking what the Dazzlings are saying.

The Dazzlings: _Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?  
Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

The student have now started giving each other stink eyes. Flash notices strange green mists started appearing all over the cafeteria.

Adagio: _You're a star and you should know it  
Yeah, you rise above the rest  
It doesn't matter who you hurt  
If you're just proving you're the best_

The Dazzlings walk around doing a little sexually poses, and showing off their boobs, as they see they're plan is working.

The Dazzlings: _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh  
Battle! You wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands_

"I can beat you!" One girl claimed as everyone starts singing along with the Dazzlings.

The Dazzlings and students: _Battle_

"Ha! You wish!" Another girl disagreed.

The Dazzlings and students: _Battle_

"I so want this!" Trixie complained.

The Dazzlings and students: _Battle_

"Not if I get it first!" A guy said.

The Dazzlings's eyes turned green for an instant.

The Dazzlings and students: _Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

The students: _I'm going out and winning the audition_

Flash and the girls are shock to see everyone suddenly turning 180 on each other for wanting to go through this "Battle of the Bands" idea as Flash knows it's those girls' doing as he also saw the green mist going into their pendants.

The Dazzlings and students: _Battle! We wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands!_

As the singing stopped, everyone start arguing of who's better and who's the loser with no talent.

"Oh, they're THAT kind of strange!" Pinkie realized.

Unknown to anyone, the Man from before is watching the whole event through the window outside chuckling.

"Oh young girl, things are about to get… stranger than this." The Man smirked under the shadow casted by the hood.

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Dazzlings have made their first move on Canterlot High making all the students turn against each other and changing the musical showcase into a music battle that may go down in Canterlot High's history. It's up to Flash and the Rainbooms to put a stop to their plans before it's too late or they may do their last song together.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Return of Princess Twilight Sparkle**

"Well, this suck." Flash sighed as he sits next to Sunset and leaning on the silver horse statue, along with the Rainbooms also feeling down about what happened earlier during lunch.

"I still can't believe those girls have magic powers that can somehow change a person's personality with their singing." Sunset said.

"They even got the Principals too." Fluttershy added as everyone remembers they tried to warn Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna about the three new girls, but they didn't believe them one bit because they were already influence by the "Dazzlings" as they call themselves.

"So much for getting those girls kick out." Applejack said sadden because it was her idea to talk to the Principals and it failed.

"They've gotten to everybody." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Not everybody." Pinkie cheered.

"Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singing and we weren't affected." Applejack pointed out.

"Well, for me it's probably because of my demon powers protecting me from their song, and I think you girls were protect because of the magic you used at the Fall Formal dance." Flash theorized.

"And let's not forget Sunset, maybe being from Equestria must've gave her mind control resistance." Pinkie guessed.

"I'm not so sure about that, but it's better than being against you guys." Sunset said.

"So, let use that magic to kick their butt!" Rainbow suggested as she bounces the ball on her head then hold it in her hand.

"I don't think it's that simple, Rainbow Dash, we're not even sure if you can do it again." Flash stated the possibility.

"And that was only when Twilight was here, there may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music." Fluttershy reminded everyone as she pets a ladybug on her finger and let it fly away.

"Now that you mention it, maybe that's how you can use your magic against the Dazzlings." Flash said.

"That's a good plan darling, but I think we're gonna need Twilight for this since it took all six of us to defeat Sunset. No offense, Sunset." Rarity said as she was polishing her nail.

"None taken." Sunset shrugged.

"Too bad we can't find a way to get her here, the portal's closed." Rainbow grunted as she threw the ball nearly hitting Rarity as she ducks down but got the nail paint on her arm and she gasps.

"And something tells me they don't exactly have cellphones where she's from." Rainbow added.

Flash did some thinking and seem to recall Sunset mentioning something about a book.

"Sunset, do you still have that book you showed me?" Flash asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Sunset smiled as she got up and tells everyone to follow her.

They weren't sure what Sunset was on about with Flash, but they believe she may have a way to get in contact with Princess Twilight as they went to Sunset's locket. There she looks inside and found the book with her Cutie Mark symbol.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandon my studies, I held on to it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake and I still wanted a way to reach out to her." Sunset explained as she flips through the pages until she stops at some blank ones.

"That's a book, darling. How exactly is it going to help us contact Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"This book is magic that whatever she writes on this book, they will appear in the other book Princess Celestia has. Kinda like texting with your phones, except it's magic and writing." Flash answered for Sunset.

"I just hope she still kept the book." Sunset hoped.

"Only one way to find out, get to writing." Rainbow handed Sunset a pen.

Sunset took the pen into her hand, feeling nervous that she's about to message Princess Celestia who she has not seen in over two years. Flash place a hand on her Sunset letting her know that he is right here for her making the bacon-hair girl smiles.

"It's been a long time since I said these words." Sunset said as she starts writing on her magic book and prey that it still works in another world.

While Sunset starts writing to her former mentor, Flash felt his Demon Sense going off and quickly turn his head to his right but found nothing in the hallway except for himself and the girls. One may think it was false alarm, but Flash knew better that there is definitely a demon here in this school and his gut was telling him that it may involve the Dazzlings.

"(Looks like I got some investigation to do.)" Flash thought.

"Alright, it's done, now we just have to wait for a reply." Sunset said.

"Good, while you girls wait for Twilight, I'm gonna do some snooping around." Flash informed the girls.

"You're gonna try figure out the Dazzlings' plan?" Applejack asked.

"Something like that." Flash said before walking away.

Flash follows the demon sense through a few hallways until the trail stops at a door getting a weird feeling that this could be a trap, but when has that ever stop him from hunting down demons. He slowly opens the open looking inside to see a bunch of board games and a TV for some video games, there's even a pool table here too, he walks keeping his guard up trying to sense where the demon is hiding exactly and then suddenly the door slam shut.

Flash quickly pulls out the sword Rebellion and ready himself for an ambush, but nothing happened yet.

"It's an honor to finally meet you face to face, Flash Sentry." A man voice said echoing in the room and a portal opens in front the young demon hunter and the stranger in a black coat reveal himself.

"(This guy, he reeks of demonic presence.)" Flash thought.

"It would seem that even the Dazzlings' song could take not take away your will." The strange mentioned the Dazzlings, proving Flash's theory that they're involve with demons somehow.

"I suppose you wouldn't happen to be their manager?" Flash asked.

"Not exactly, though I am here to see what you will do when you face them." The stranger said.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself consider I only kill demons." Flash said.

"And what about the humans who chooses to join sides with the demons." The stranger asked again.

"If that's the case, then I guess they're dead." Flash answered, knowing deep down that there are humans that acted worse like demons.

"Hmm, interesting, then you'll have to be on guard when their mother comes." The stranger mentioned about the Dazzlings' mom, Nevan.

"Mother?" Flash confused.

"I hope you be at the final round of the Battle of the Band, I have a little surprise for you and everyone there." The stranger smirked under the shadow of his hood.

"Oh, I'll be there mister, and I'll whoop your ass for the big finale!" Flash declared pointing his sword at the stranger.

"Glad to hear it, and here's a little… preview of what's about to come." The stranger snapped his fingers and suddenly twenty-two demons wielding scythes pops out surrounding Flash.

 **(Music-Dante's Theme Devil May Cry 3 OST)**

"And by the way, you can call me Arkham." Arkham revealed his name before disappearing into the portal.

The Reaper demons' growls at Flash as they move around in circle slowly and rising their blade ready to slice this kid into tiny pieces, eating their juicy flesh and drinking his blood as it stains the floor. While just stands there stretching out his neck making some crack noise and hop a little to get the blood flowing, he then smirks as his eyes glows red and get into a fighting stance ready to fight these Grim Reaper wannabes.

"Let's make this party wild!" Flash excited.

One Reaper demon jump toward Flash for a downswing of its scythe, but Flash was quickly to move as he thrust his sword through the chest and kicks it off as it slams into the wall to hard it turns into sand.

"Uh, guess you guys are already so old that your insides have turned to sand." Flash joked before blocking an incoming attack and push the demon away.

Two demons jump behind him for a sneak attack though Flash leans his back backwards moving behind the demons and impale them from the side with his sword, then he impales two more and slams them into the wall as they pop into sand. He moves aside to avoid a slash to the head and grabs the pole of the scythe that one of the Reaper demons is holding.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Flash asked rhetorically.

Slashes at the demon and took the scythe as he now wields two weapons in each hand then starts spinning them around like one of those sticks' cheerleaders' spins in prep rallies then charge at two in blinding speed that they couldn't react in time and died. Then threw the scythe at the other two slicing their heads off and the scythe pierces onto a wall.

Three Reaper demons came at him from three sides thinking he couldn't get all of them, but they have been proven wrong when Flash spins around fast on the tip of his toe while holding out his sword like a spinning top as he slices all three of the demons in two and they turn into sand like the first one he killed. He reflects an attack that was going for his neck and slashes at the demon, but his eyes widen of shock he felt something sharp pierce through his chest looking down to the scythe of one of the Reaper demons and soon two more impaled him as he gasps. It looks like this is the end for Flash Sentry the Demon Hunter and just when he was getting started too.

"Wow, so that what being impale like this. It definitely hurts, but not as bad as I thought." Flash smirked.

Just kidding, Flash is still alive thanks to his demon heritage giving him great healing factor that can help him survive through worst wounds like being impaled by three blades just now, it was a little gamble he thought of and glad that worked otherwise he would've been dead for sure.

Flash threw his sword up and quickly grabs the two demons between the third one and slam their heads against each other crushing all three heads together as they instantly turn into sand, catching his sword in time to jump above the swift attack and kick him in the face so hard the head came off crashing to a wall. Then Flash starts parry and dodging the five remaining Reaper demons as they move around fast until his back hit the pool table which gave him the idea, he lifts one leg and slams his foot on the side of the table making the balls go over him then pull out his black gun aiming point-blank at the white ball and fires to hit some of the balls as they clash and bounces hitting all five of them.

"Jackpot!" Flash smirked at the sight of victory and blew the smoke away from the gun.

 **(Music End)**

And one of the balls crashing through a window flying outside.

"…Oops." Flash said.

He looks around the room seeing the gamer club room is in a total mess because of the fight with the shelves and some stuff knocked down to the floor, slash marks from the Reaper demons' scythes and his sword, cracks on them, and there are the other balls implanted into the walls and floor even few went through the ceiling.

"Hehe, hope the club aren't having a meeting today." Flash chuckled nervously, he quickly ran out the room not and headed back outside.

Flash ran outside through the front door of the school and to his surprise the pony Princess he last saw her from the dance is now here as a human along with her trustful dog as she is greeted by the Rainbooms and Sunset as they are glad to see her after all this time.

"Hey, Twilight!" Flash called out, getting her attention.

"Flash!" Twilight excited as she ran up to him into an unexpected hug, which earns some giggles and a grin from Sunset.

"Nice to see you too." Flash said returning the hug.

"Dude, still rocking the white hair look." Spike commented.

"Totally, little dude." Flash said as he fists bump with Spike using his paw.

"I take it you have any inform about those new girls." Sunset asked.

"Yep." Twilight nodded causing the girls to worry.

 **(Sugarcube Corner)**

The seven girls, Spike, and Flash sat together at a table as Twilight explains to them about the Dazzlings that they are sirens from Equestria that feeds off negative emotions making them more powerful and could've taken over the world if not for Starswirl the Breaded sending them away to this world hoping they would never have to harm anyone ever again.

Too bad that plan backfired.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do!" Rarity excited.

"For starters; Flash here opened up his own business in hunting demons." Applejack informed.

"Wow, Flash, you're really putting your powers to good use." Twilight commented.

"Thanks, and Sunset and I got back together." Flash mentioned, causing to spit out her smoothie and eyes widen.

"For real?!" Twilight gasped.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I couldn't let go of the love I have for Flash and well, things just work out that way." Sunset explained as she hugs Flash's arm onto her breast.

"Oh… no, it's okay, I'm happy you guys got back together." Twilight smiled nervous. That's only half true, the other half Twilight is sad that she may never get a chance with him now.

"Don't worry Twilight, even though we may not be a couple, I'll always cherish you as those precious to me." Flash promised with a soft smile making Twilight feel better.

"Thanks Flash, you're a really great guy." Twilight complimented. The others sigh in relief of that, worry that Twilight would be sad by this but she accepts it.

"So, any gossip about your world." Rarity asked.

"She got an official title." Spike mimicked a trumpet sound on a doggy treat. "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prize pupil." Sunset said, feeling glad that the Princess picked her student wisely.

"She even got her own castle." Spike added.

"You have own castle?" Rarity freaked out, making Twilight spill her drink. Rarity quickly calm herself down and clean the spill on Twilight's shirt.

"So, anything else that happens besides the school being targeted by magical beings from Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Well, not exactly everything went back to normal after you left." Rainbow showed Twilight a video of her playing the guitar and pony-up shocking the purple princess.

"Pretty cool, huh? It happens all the time when we play." Rainbow said leaning back a bit.

"I returned the crowd back to Canterlot High, but some of its magic must've remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all together, we can take them down just like as did with Sunset Shimmer when she" Twilight's sentence got cut off when Flash hit her shoulder, reminding her that a certain Shimmer is here.

"Oh, sorry if I was gonna offend you." Twilight apologized.

"It's fine." Sunset said.

"Though I also got some news bad news too." Flash said as the girls' attention are focus on him.

"It looks like there are demons involving with the Dazzlings." Flash revealed shocking the girls.

"You sure…?" Applejack asked worry.

"Not entirely sure, but I ran into this guy named Arkham with huge demonic powers and he seem to already knows about Equestria magic too and he's planning on something big for the Battle of the Band." Flash explained on what he found out.

"Great, now we got two things we have to worry about." Fluttershy sighed worry.

"Don't worry, I think we can handle them together." Rainbow said in confident.

"Right, and I got a few ideas that may help us." Flash said, thinking of a way for the Rainbooms to fight against the Dazzlings.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Twilight is back just in time to help the whole gang on to fight back against the Dazzlings and a little demon problem, leaving that one to Flash to kick demonic butt, though things are going to get a little complicated when Flash will find out more about what the villain named Arkham meant about the Dazzlings' mother and during the competition with all the negatives going around.**

 **And if you're wondering if this "Arkham" guy is the same one from the third Devil May Cry game, maybe he is, maybe he's not. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rainboom Sleepover and Devilish Fun!**

Flash and the girls are walking the gym where the party is, seeing every student here either doing solo act or in a band together, at least they seem to be enjoying the party together until the Battle of the Band to start so they can wipe the floor with each other's music. They look around to see if they can spot the Dazzlings as the plan is to meet them here for Twilight to see what they're up against and see their magic firsthand.

"Greetings, Flash Sentry… and others." Trixie called out getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Trixie, enjoying the party so far?" Flash asked.

"Yes, just checking out who Trixie is up against but seeing all this none of them could give Trixie a proper challenge, except you perhaps." Trixie walked her finger up on Flash's chest.

"Well, I am awesome on my guitar, but I got to warn to be careful." Flash warned.

"Careful? Why would Trixie have to worry about these low-rank noise makers outshining the Great and Powerful Trixie? Surely, you jest." Trixie rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Trixie. I was attacked by demons in the game clubroom earlier and met the guy who knew about me and the girls' magic meaning the Dazzlings are involved too." Flash explained.

"Huh, that does sound serious." Trixie said.

Maybe she can be reason with despite being under the bad influence spell of the Dazzlings.

"Or it could be just a lie to scare me out of the contest!" Trixie glared at Flash.

Or not.

"What? Trixie, I'm telling the truth, you can't give in the negative emotions or you'll be giving the Dazzlings what they want." Flash tried to warn her again.

"Is that really the case or maybe you're the bringing in the demons into our town because you were so bored of your old life and now you want to take away what truly Trixie is destined for? I don't think so!" Trixie crossed her arms under her big breasts as they bounce a little.

"Hey, he's just trying to help you." Applejack stated walking up to her next to Flash.

"More like wanting to sabotage my chances of winning, and you girls better watch yourselves because you all will be blown away by Trixie's Great and Powerful performance!" Trixie declared before walking away without looking back which hurt Flash a little.

"It's not all her, Flash, is the Dazzlings that's making her and everyone here all negative." Sunset comforted her boyfriend.

"Or she's just being the big ego bitch like she has always been." Rainbow said in the rude tone, earning Sunset and the girls' glare at her.

"What?" Rainbow Dash wondered why they're looking at her like that.

"That wasn't very nice, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine… and there are they are." Flash pointed at the Dazzlings being just a few feet away.

The group soon walk up to the three sirens just as planned though they feared they're gonna get more than what they planned.

"Hello, ladies." Flash greeted.

"Well, lookie here, it's the flashy devil boy. This party was starting to get a little boring until you came." Adagio said.

"Glad I could lighten things up for you, I also want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Flash moved aside for Twilight to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, I was only here for a short time, but I always felt home in this school." Twilight shook hand with Adagio while pretending to not know she and her sisters are the sirens she read about.

"We feel something special here too, certainly better than any other places we been to." Adagio concurred.

"If you count dealing with people suddenly going angry at each other that was not done by magic." Sonata blurted out and Aria quickly elbow her in the side to shut her up. Is she trying to blow their cover or something?

"Well, they're going to be entering the Battle of the Band and who knows, maybe they might win this." Flash bragged.

"Oh please, they won't get the chance to make it to the final round, not if they have to go through us!" Applebloom proclaimed as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle glaring at them.

"No way, I'm going to crush you all with my violin!" Bulk Biceps protested.

"What can an overgrown muscle meathead like know anything about music?" Micro asked rudely.

Then everyone starts arguing again with who can outdo whom in the Battle of the Band while Flash and the girls become worry about, especially when the Dazzlings starts using their magic music again to bring out their negative energy and feed on them through their pendant.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Flash pointed out and the girls nodded before running for the door.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." Adagio said though Sonata is confused of what she meant and Aria just facepalmed herself.

"Magic! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls. These girls are special." Adagio explained.

"Oh yeah, those girls are totally unaffected by our power, but did you also count Flash also being proof too!" Sonata snapped a little angry.

"She's right, Adagio. That guy can somehow resist our magic and I did a little research on him, and it turns out he's not just a demon hunter. He's half-demon too." Aria revealed shocking her two sisters.

"Oh no, this is worst than I imagined. Once he just finishes us off, he'll go after mom and kill" Sonata's sentence is cut off when Adagio grab her cheeks and force her into eye contact.

"Sonata! Sonata, nothing is going to happen to her, it doesn't matter if he's a half-demon or a full-blooded demon because we're going to achieve our goal and nothing it going to stop us!" Adagio reassured.

"Okay, can I have my face back?" Sonata asked and her older sister let go.

"Besides, Arkham will deal with Flash while we deal with those girls." Adagio stated.

"I still don't trust that freak; he gives off a dangerous vibe that creeps me out." Aria pointed out, thinking this Arkham guy want something out of this.

"I don't trust him either, Aria, but the guy can summon demons to keep hottie Flash boy out of the way until we get our full power back." Adagio said.

"Ooooh, you just called Flash a hottie!" Sonata noticed the word in Adagio's sentence as she just realizes this.

"N-No, no I didn't it." Adagio denied, but her blushing cheeks says otherwise.

"Fuck, you actually like that guy, don't you?" Aria asked laughing.

"I'm telling you; I do NOT have a love-thing for that guy and I'm NOT looking into dating anyone right now." Adagio clarified as she quickly turns around in a huff and her breasts bounce in response.

"Until now that is." Aria teased and Sonata giggles, making Adagio angrier as her face now turns red.

 **(With Flash and the Girls)**

"Their magic together is certainly strong; we need to be sure we can beat them with our music too." Twilight determined as she and everyone are outside the front door of the school.

"Don't worry, Twilight, my band will totally show those three what we're made of!" Rainbow proclaimed.

"Our band." Rarity and Applejack reminded her glaring.

"Yeah, whatever." Rainbow brushed off.

"Okay, now we just need to get ready for tomorrow which reminds me." Flash turned to Twilight and Spike. "Where exactly did you two when you last came here?" He asked.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." Twilight answered.

"You didn't even try looking for an inn?" Flash asked shock.

"I thought about it at first, but then I realize that I needed money for an inn in which I don't have any." Twilight confessed.

"Wait, where did you sleep when you first came here?" Flash asked Sunset about her first night in this world.

"I slept in the storage room." Sunset answered honestly.

"Wow, you girls really didn't think things through." Flash surprised that two smart girls didn't came prepared.

"Well don't worry about a thing, We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie hugged Twilight and Spike tight as she lifts them up in the hug.

"Cool, I see you girls tomorrow." Flash said before about to walk away.

"You're invited too, Flash." Pinkie said shocking everyone.

"Huh, Pinkie… isn't Flash going to be the "only" boy at the sleepover?" Fluttershy asked embarrassed.

"No, he won't silly, spike will be there." Pinkie pointed at Spike.

"Darling, I believe you're missing the point about a boy being surrounded by girls in one room." Rarity lectured.

"Ouch, come on, Rarity, you know I would never do anything to you girls and you're not any my type anyway." Flash blurted out the last part.

"Well, thank you for being honest." Rarity looked away, feeling a little hurt that he doesn't find her attractive.

"Plus, Flash is already living with Sunset and he's part of the "Saving Canterlot High from Evil Magic and Demons" team, so of course he'll come!" Pinkie explained.

"Hmm, when you put it like that, I guess it wouldn't hurt have Flash come over." Applejack admitted.

"Yeah, I like to see how Flash can control himself with seven sexy babes under the same roof." Rainbow said with a sexually teasing tone.

"Oh, does that you mean want me to rape you, I can do it right here right now." Flash walked face-close to Rainbow Dash as he touches one of her breasts making her gasps and quickly back away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I was just kidding!" Rainbow panicked as she covers her breasts with her arms and her face turning red.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, you should see the look on your face." Flash laughed revealing that he was just acting.

"Okay, I think we should get our things for the sleepover." Sunset said, taking Flash's hand pulling him away of the group.

 **(Later, Pinkie Pie's House)**

"Well, this will be my first sleepover of being the only boy there, but it's going to fun with our friends." Flash said as he and Sunset stand in front of Pinkie's house.

"I'll be honest, this is actually my first sleepover in like, forever." Sunset revealed.

"Then we'll both enjoy the new experience together." Flash said wrap his arm around her neck bring her head closer to his, this makes her feel better and rang the doorbell.

The door open to reveal a young woman with grayish violent hair that is a flat style and brilliant turquoise eyes with Grayish blue violet eyeshadows as her eyes are half open. She wears a blank white t-shirt with her bellybutton exposed, green-blue sweatpants, and gray slippers. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"Hey Maud, I see you're enjoying yourself a good day." Flash greeted kindly with a little flirting.

"I am, I found a new playmate for Boulder and I pointed to some of the construction works that the cement they were using needed to be stronger." Maud explained her day in a flat, emotionless tone that she is always known for.

"That's, huh… great. Are the others here?" Sunset asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, they all arrived and are in Pinkie's room. I also ordered pizza for them which should be in 5-10 minutes." Maud said.

"Cool, maybe you can join us for some little fun, if you want." Flash offered with a wink. He notices Maud's cheeks are starting to blush a little.

"Thank you, I'll think about it." Maud said before walking away back to her room.

Flash spanks her butt that actually made her face look emotionally as she moans a little, she look back at Flash with a smirk on his face and she went back to her walking.

"Sheesh, we haven't started with Trixie and you're already thinking about another girl." Sunset teased.

"What can I say, I have the Devil charm, and I have a feeling Pinkie would also want to join in too." Flash stated.

"Interesting, but how about we focus on stopping the Dazzlings first." Sunset suggested.

"We can do that tomorrow, let just enjoy ourselves." Flash said.

"Flash! Sunset! Glad you came, now we can get the fun started!" Pinkie excited as she sees them from the top of the staircase.

Everyone is having fun doing some things together while others are doing a little of their own thing. Rarity coning Fluttershy's hair while she's doing Sunset's nails into little suns which are looking great despite not having any nail polish experience. Spike is chewing on the bone-shaped chew toy and did a photobomb in the background when Rarity took a selfie with Fluttershy and Sunset, she didn't like that. Pinkie is doing a status update on her computer with funny words. Twilight is trying to write a counter spell on a Fluttershy's notebook she let her borrow, but it looks like she's struggling with the lyric. Flash and Rainbow are competing against each other in a fighting videogame where they are in the third and final round and Flash won the game with an ultimate move finish. Rainbow would have the idea of smacking the game console to stop the game than to be beaten by someone even though they're close friends, but luckily for Flash, he had Applejack guard it to make sure is doesn't happen. Normally, Rainbow wouldn't accept defeat in either sports or videogames, but she was impressed of Flash's gaming skills, so she'll let it slide.

The pizza arrived for everyone to enjoy and Pinkie made strawberry sundae for everyone as they all eat then did some more fun stuff together like doing karaoke together singing some of their favorite songs, board games of a wild jungle you have to survive, and a good old fashion pillow fight.

Soon, it came late and everyone went to sleep with Pinkie sleeping on the bed sharing it with Applejack and Rainbow while the rest are in sleeping bags as Flash and Sunset share one, but they soon wake up noticing Twilight is missing and got up quietly to check up on her as they found her in the kitchen.

"Hey, Twilight. You're up late." Sunset said spooking her a little.

"Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." Twilight said.

"You haven't come up with one, haven't you?" Flash asked with a guess.

"What, huh, I'm just…" Twilight tried to come up with an excuse but tell lying to Flash would be pointless.

"Yes." Twilight admitted defeat.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Sunset asked looking at the fridge and takes one.

"The pressure must be really getting to you." Flash said.

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight said worry.

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset said as she sprays a whipped cream on one finger.

"I can relate, I'm still a high school student yet I got my own business to hunt down demons to protect the town. It wasn't always easy, and I fear that one day I'll face a more powerful demon that could do me in, but that doesn't mean I'll give up on protecting everyone." Flash said strongly.

"Yes, even in tough times we can't forget what we're fighting for." Twilight nodded.

Sunset close the fridge and got scared for a moment when Maud suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello, my beautiful rock expert. What brings you here this late?" Flash asked, Maud's face remain the same except for her cheeks blushing again.

"Boulder was hungry." Maud answered and grabbed a box of crackers to "feed" her pet rock. "You?"

"Just excited for the music contest." Flash smirked.

"I'll be rooting for you and Pinkie." Maud said before leaving and giggled quietly.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Sunset whispered to Twilight.

"You and me both." Twilight agreed and they both share a little laugh.

"Although, I think Flash just soften up her rock world." Sunset commented.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Battle of the Band is about to start and things are going to get intense with the other competitors playing against each other which is all part of the Dazzlings' plan to restore their full power and something tells me this battle will test how strong the Rainboom's friendship magic really is.**

 **Looks like Flash is hitting off on another girl's rocky world that he may rock it more.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Battle of the Band Starting Now!**

After the sleepover at Pinkie's house, the Rainbooms have started practicing their music at Applejack's family farm in the barn, and it's hasn't been going well even though they played well but the sound as they play together makes it clear that they're not in sync.

"Okay girls, the way you're playing now isn't working." Flash pointed out as Sunset nodded.

"Well, at least you're getting a little better than the… first five times." Spike tried to comfort them.

"Nope." Big Mac said walking by.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's wrong with the counter spell." Rainbow Dash claimed.

"You're turning what should be a chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack asked sarcastically.

"I have to pick up the slack somehow. Are you guys even trying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm trying." Fluttershy said.

"We know, Fluttershy, and they are trying, but you keep doing things on your own instead letting your friends be part of something great." Flash lectured. Rainbow Dash looks away with a little angry look.

"Perhaps we should take a short break and try on some of the wardrobe choices I put together. I'm particularly fond of this one." Rarity changed her outfit into a pink marching band style.

"Of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern." Rarity suggested.

"We're trying to save our school here. Enough with the costumes." Applejack said with an angry tone.

"Ah! You can never have enough costumes." Rarity stated now wearing a different outfit.

"She just wants to make things fun. Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?" Pinkie Pie pointed as she makes a beat.

"You don't have time for any of this. You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in 15 minutes." Sunset informed and the girls gasp as they start packing their instruments.

"But it's not ready?!" Twilight panicked stating that if the spell doesn't work in the first round letting the sirens know what they're up and will try to make sure they don't play again.

"Hey Twilight, don't worry, you know the old saying "Always save the best for last" meaning you and the others can still play your other songs and save the counter spell until the final round." Flash suggested.

"Hmm, that's a plan I can get down to." Applejack agreed.

"Totally, we'll play for real and reach for the final round!" Rainbow Dash nodded before turning to Twilight.

"You'll have figured it out by the finale, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course, she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she could've solve." Spike bragged.

"Right, Twilight?" Spike asked his pony princess.

"Right," Twilight answered nervous.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands." Rainbow Dash said and the others ran out the barn.

"Things aren't gonna go so well for us, is it?" Sunset asked Flash.

"I fear if the girls don't really put together on this, then they might end up giving the Dazzlings what they want." Flash said, Sunset becomes worry now.

 **(Canterlot High Gym-Stage)**

"Welcome to the first Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school." Celestia said on the microphone and the students cheer loud.

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting." Celestia gestured toward the Dazzlings who are sitting at the top. Then Luna takes the mic.

"But as this now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Luna asked and now the students argues again giving off the negative fog that the Dazzlings absorbed into their pendant.

"You feel that girls? Our true power is being restored." Adagio smirked and they started laughing together until Adagio stops the laughing when she sees the Rainbooms and Flash.

"And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here." Adagio said as she believes those girls' magic will make them more powerful than ever.

"But the Rainblossoms—or whatever they're called—aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get their magic?" Aria asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of failing apart as anyone else. They just need a little push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone is going to be lining up to give them a shove." Adagio believed.

"Okay, but what about Flash? I think he'll try to protect them." Sonata pointed out.

"We'll worry about him later, right now, we have a competition to win." Adagio smiled sinisterly.

After the first three performance from each band, and one horrible rap song by Snips and Snails, they Rainbooms are up next.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash excited.

"Wait, where's Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked seeing their fashion girl isn't here.

"Ooh, here, I'm here!" Rarity ran up to the group wearing a hippie-style outfit though the girls and Flash aren't exactly impress.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?" Rarity asked sarcastically. Applekjack facepalmed herself of Rarity annoying obese with costumes before they go on stage getting ready to play.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them." Twilight reminded her friends.

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow Dash understand in her own way.

"I'm gonna check the backstage to make sure if there's anyone trying to stop them." Flash whispered to Sunset before leaving.

 **(Music-** **Shake Your Tail, Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks)**

"One! Two!" Pinkie tapped her drumsticks and the music starts playing.

Rainbooms: _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So, let's think of something fun to do_

"At least they're doing better than earlier." Sunset said.

Rainbooms: _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

High above the stage on the bridge, three girls are looking over the Rainbooms with smirks on their faces. One leading the two is Photo Finish, breasts sizes: F-cup, and she plans on ruining the Rainbooms' performance starting with Rarity by using magnets to take away the sleeves of her outfit. However, they find the magnets are not on the string they tied them on.

"Looking for these?" Flash asked sarcastically revealing himself to the girls while holding the magnets. He quickly ties them up in the ropes they were going to use.

Rainbooms: _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Twilight: _So, what you didn't get it right the first time_

During the song, Pinkie notice the young Crusaders are pretending to be sleep and Applebloom says it's boring. The party girl decided to try and liven things up by firing confetti in the air.

Pinkie: _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Rarity: _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

Applejack: _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

Rainbooms: _Ohhh-ahh!_

Twilight accidently swallowed a piece of confetti making her cough, Fluttershy quickly helps her by smacking the confetti out with her tambourine. Twilight smiles at Fluttershy silently thanking her and they continue singing.

Rainbooms: _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So, let's think of something fun to do_

Snips and Snail are on the high bridge planning on scaring Fluttershy off the stage using the high stage light, but Flash is already standing next to the high stage light giving the boys the "Disappointing" look with his eyes glowing red. The two boys chuckled of being very scared on the inside and slowly climb back down.

Rainbooms: _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 **(Music End)**

The Rainbooms finished their performance as both Principal and Vice-Principal are very impress giving them a round of applause though most of the students didn't do anything as only few claps slowly for them.

"Oh my, that felt really good playing like that." Applejack commented.

"For sure, darling, I thought there were going to be some sabotage." Rarity sighed in relief.

"There are." Flash said walking to them with the tied Photo Finish band.

"These three were going to use magnets on Rarity's outfit to make her look goofy, and I also caught Snips and Snail trying to scare Fluttershy away using the stage lights on her." Flash informed.

"Damn, it's a good thing you came along." Rainbow Dash commented.

"But seriously, Pinkie, what was with the confetti? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Rainbow complained.

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy soft of agreed.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for Flash stopping Snips and Snail, you would've been hiding from a light. A light!" Pinkie back talked.

"Guys, you still did great than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. Me and Flash will keep an eye on things around here." Sunset suggested as she see Derpy's band starting to play.

"Why exactly does Derpy think a saw would be a musical instrument?" Flash confused.

"Probably wanted to do something unique." Sunset shrugged.

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight stated since all classrooms are closed for the competition.

"Then we'll use the music room, I think it's still open." Applejack suggested unknowing they walk past the Dazzlings.

"So much for using others trying to break them." Aria sighed of annoyance.

"With that cutie Devil boy by their side, making the Rainbooms fall apart isn't going to be easy." Sonata pointed out.

"I know, but let's not worry much. This is only the first round, after all." Adagio stated.

" _The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions."_ Celestia announced over the speakers.

"Better head back, we're supposed to go on after Trixie." Adagio said and the three sisters walk together back to the stage.

However, they soon stopped when they saw Flash and Sunset leaning on a wall each side of the hallway to the door of the backstage as they are glaring at the Dazzlings.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Sunset proclaimed.

"Why, because you didn't?" Adagio asked in a mocking tone shocking Sunset.

"Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." Adagio said.

"But Sunset change, and it was because a demon dog inside her body. She's a much better person than ever before." Flash stated as he holds Sunset's hand which makes her happy.

"Oh yeah, and how long is everyone going to accept you being part Devil. Some people will call that an unholy union or whatever." Aria mocked.

"They can say all they want, but I will continue using my powers to help protect the people and kill any evil demons in the stylish way possible!" Flash declared as he brings out his Rebellion holding it high proudly with a faint red aura on him.

"(Whoa, that's hot!)" The Dazzlings thought blushed a bit.

"W-Whatever, you still won't be able to stop us." Adagio said.

"Because you have Arkham and the demons, right?" Flash asked shocking the girls.

"How'd you know about that?" Aria demanded.

"I had a little run in with him yesterday after school, he also mentioned something about your mom." Flash revealed shocking the Dazzlings and Sunset.

"What, their mom?" Sunset gasped.

"Ugh, I knew we could've trust that freak guy!" Aria snarled.

"…It matters not, at the end of the Battle of the Bands we will be victories and will be adore by everyone in the world. Not even you can stop us." Adagio determined.

"Does that mean you're all doing this for your mom or for yourselves?" Flash asked.

"Of course, we care for our mom, she helped us when we were all alone after being banished to this world by Stars Swirl." Sonata explained showing actually kindness in her eyes.

"Shut up, Sonata!" Aria growled at her youngest sister.

"Enough, you two!" Adagio yelled and look back at Flash.

"I'm only going to say this once, you maybe the handsome Devil of the school, but once we win the competition, we'll turn everyone against you like being outcast." Adagio threatened.

"That won't happen, the Rainbooms will stop you!" Sunset believed.

"Really, because it looks like they're not doing well getting along for much longer." Adagio smirked.

"Tell Arkham that whatever he's planning, I will stop him." Flash said. The Dazzlings just glare at him before walking away to the backstage.

"Well, at least we know the Dazzlings aren't very fond of Arkham." Flash pointed out.

"But there's still the matter of their "mom" they mentioned which I can only guess is from this world too." Sunset worried a little.

"And she's probably a demon too." Flash said.

"What makes say that?" Sunset asked.

"I got a good scent of demon on them, and from what Sonata told us this demon may actually be kinder than the others I fought." Flash explained.

"A kinder demon? That's weird." Sunset commented.

"And you know what, I bet Arkham is using her a leverage to use the Dazzlings for his own plans for the Battle of the Bands." Flash theorized.

"Wow, this just makes this more complicated." Sunset said.

"I know, that means we gotta be prepared for whatever happens from here including the final round." Flash determined to wrap this case up.

 **(With Arkham)**

"Yes, yes…" Arkham smiled under the hood looking at the crystal ball in his hand.

"The gathering of negative emotions from the Dazzlings are proven to be more effective than I could hope for, and it's only a matter of time before those girls fall under MY spell." Arkham laughed evilly it echoes throughout the dark room.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash has made a declaration to stop the Dazzlings from completing their plan and hopefully to stop Arkham who seems to be cooking up his own scheme involving the sirens' power, this competition is getting more fierce with the intense music playing from everyone and maybe the Rainbooms will fall apart too. Flash will have to do his best to keep the girls in check while making sure no one gets hurt, especially it involves demons.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
